The Last Roundup (AU)
by Dede42
Summary: After being away for a while, Dr. Hooves returns and learns that Applejack had left for a competition and is not returning to Ponyville. Can our resident Time Lord, along with Derpy, help the Mane Seven figure out what's wrong with Applejack? And where has Doc been all this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for providing this, Roleplayer48, as I was trying to come up with a deleted scene involving Derpy, but I was drawing a blank, and this completely perfect! Of course the Bear Cha Cha Cha is now stuck in my head now.

* * *

The Last Roundup: Deleted Scene 1: The Derp Cha-Cha-Cha!

*Ah, another beautiful day in Ponyville. When HASN'T there ever been a beautfiul day in Ponyville? Okay, well, there was that storm in ''Look Before You Sleep'' that somehow helped Sunrise find her way to our favorite duo. But APART from that ONE time, when HASN'T there ever been a beautfiul day in Ponyville? What's this? A banner on the front of the town hall building? Ooh, what do you suppose is happening THIS time around? Did Applejack save town from ANOTHER similar to Lion King stampede of cows and earn herself ANOTHER trophy? Has ''The Mysterious Mare Do Well'' retuned to humilate Rainbow Dash even MORE (even though I'm starting to not like Rainbow as much as I used to due to certain seasons)? No, it can't be that. There's a poster of Applejack on this banner. So, was I right the first time or is this something completely DIFFERENT involving Applejack going on here in the town hall? We may never know until Mayor Mare herself shows up to tell everyone (including the audience/readers) what's going on.*

* * *

Rainbow Dash: There. All set. Now, I...(gets zapped/temporarily electrocuted by a lighting bolt) YEEEOUCH! (Dazed) Did you order original recipe or extra crispy?

Derpy: (calling from a nearby thunder cloud she had been bouncing on) Whoops! Sorry, Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Derpy?! YOU electrocuted me?!

Derpy: Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I? What? Did you think I'd do something like that on purpose?

Rainbow Dash: (sigh) No. Of course not. Just please be careful, okay? Besides, you don't wanna do any more damage than you've already done. (Gestures to the slighty broken town hall that begins slowly breaking/falling off a bit)

Derpy: Oh my goodness! Did I do THAT?! (Hangs her head in shame) I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean to. Honest. I just don't know what went wrong.

Rainbow Dash: Well, it's a good thing I do. Why ARE you bouncing on a thunder cloud anyway?

Derpy: I've had a song stuck in my head since yesterday.

Rainbow Dash: Song? What song?

Derpy: The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha!

Rainbow Dash: Oh no. You don't mean that song from that show ''Bear In The Big Blue House'' that I was reminding Pinkie about that one time when I pretended that me and Fluttersny had to house sit for a bear that lives in a house, do you?

Derpy: Well, what else am I supposed to do since the doctor is off somewhere doing stuff without me?

Rainbow Dash: Have you tried going to Timon and Pumbaa's jungle with Sunrise Blossom yet?

Derpy: Huh? How does SHE get there without a TARDIS?

Rainbow Dash: I heard that Celestia gave her a special pendant that she can use to travel to their place whenever she feels like it. Does that answer your question?

Derpy: Oh. Hmm. Maybe I should ask Celestia if I should have one. But anyway, since the doctor is busy doing something else since we haven't seen him around Ponyville as much as we used to always do, I thought I'd take a trip down memory lane and watch all of my Bear In The Big Blue House VHSes and DVDs from my foalhood yesterday.

Rainbow Dash: Why THAT show of all shows? Why not something epic like live action movies that are so MY style?

Derpy: Nah. Cartoons are more fun. Anyway, I've had the Bear Cha-Cha-Cha song stuck in my head all last night and this morning that I can't stop singing it.

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastically) Gee, that's GREAT, Derpy. But could you sing and dance somewhere else and NOT on a storm cloud right NEAR the town hall? We have an announcement from the Mayor in a few minutes.

Derpy: Gee, I wish I could, Dash. But...(begins dancing/bouncing on the cloud again) uh oh! I'm getting that feeling again!

Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Not the singing! NOT THAT!

Derpy: Yeah, it's an itchin', a twitchin', a sctritchin', a scractin. It's time for the Bear Cha-Cha-Cha!

Rainbow Dash: NO! DON'T!

[Derpy]

When I feel my hooves start to twitch,

My lips go La La La La La La.

And my arms and legs get the itch.

It's time to do the Bear Cha Cha Cha!

Cha Cha Cha, Ha Cha Cha.

Gonna Cha Cha Cha, Ooh la la.

Time to Cha Cha Cha,

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

Pinkie Pie: (appears out of nowhere behind Derpy) Did somebody say ''Bear Cha-Cha-Cha''?

Crowd Of Nearby Ponies Gathering To The Town Hall: ''Bear Cha-Cha-Cha''?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, what's a bear cha-cha-cha?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, Twilight. Surely you must remember that show ''Bear In The Big Blue House'' we also watched on VHS and DVD as foals.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. THAT bear cha-cha-cha.

Derpy: Well, don't just sit there. Get up and do it with me. Come on!

[The Majority Of Ponies That Have Also Watched Bear In The Big Blue House]

Cha Cha Cha.

[Derpy]

Everyone!

[The Majority Of Ponies That Have Also Watched Bear In The Big Blue House]

Gonna Cha Cha Cha, Ooh la la!

Time to Cha Cha Cha,

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

Cha Cha Cha!

[Derpy]

Now you might notice some people stop and stare.

[Lyra]

Who?

[Bon Bon]

What?

[Amethyst Star]

Why?

[Twinkleshine]

How?

[The Majority Of Ponies That Have Also Watched Bear In The Big Blue House]

Where?

[Derpy]

You can explain to them you're an honorary bear.

[The Majority Of Ponies That Have Also Watched Bear In The Big Blue House]

Yeah!

[Derpy]

Everybody now!

[The Majority Of Ponies That Have Also Watched Bear In The Big Blue House]

Cha Cha Cha, Ha Cha Cha.

Gonna Cha Cha Cha, Ooh la la.

Time to Cha Cha Cha,

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

[Derpy]

Cha Cha Cha!

(Song ends)

Rainbow Dash: (from a hole in the porch that had been created by a falling pillar that fell during the amount of lightning bolts from the cloud during the song) You all done now?

Derpy: (notices Rainbow Dash in the hole and gasps) Oh my goodness! You okay, Rainbow Dash? Is there anything I can do to help in any way to make you feel any better?

Rainbow Dash: (shooting out of the hole in a fit of uncontrollable Timon like rage) NO! NOTHING! NO MORE BEAR CHA-CHA-CHA-ING! NO MORE SINGING! NO MORE DANCING! NO MORE BOUNCING ON STORM CLOUDS! NO MORE NOTHING!

The Majority Of Ponies That Have Also Watched Bear In The Big Blue House: (feeling sorry for poor Derpy) Aww.

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, come on, Dash. Don't be to harsh on our friend. She didn't know she was dancing on a storm cloud.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. If anyone's to blame here, it's that Bear and his catchy and enjoyable cha-cha-cha.

Sunrise Blossom: That and your grumpiness.

Rainbow Dash: (furious) WHAT?! Are you saying that I have bad temper like that Donald Duck guy?

Sunrise Blossom: Well...

Rainbow Dash: (shouting) I DON'T HAVE BAD TEMPER!

Mayor Mare: (appearing out of nowhere on the announcing stage type thingy) Ahem! If you don't mind SHUTTING UP FOR A FEW MINUTES, Miss Dash, I have a very IMPORTANT announcement to make.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, finally. It's about time. What kept you?

Mayor Mare: I was Bear Cha-Cha-Cha-ing with everypony else.

Rainbow Dash: Why did I have to ask?

Mayor Mare: Ahem! We are gathered here this morning to send Applejack off to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot.

*The crowd cheers and stomps their hooves as Applejack, standing next to Mayor Mare, flushes in embarrassment at the attention.*

(Wow. Shy much, Applejack? What, have you gained stage fright like Fluttershy and her overly long running gag of being a ripoff of P-p-p-Piglet?)

Mayor Mare: And I would like to thank Applejack in advance for generously offering her up her prize money to me! The soon to be richer than Filthy Rich Mayor Mare of Ponyville!

The Crowd: (confused) Huh?

Mayor Mare: Errr...I mean...offering up her prize money to fix the town hall.

Applejack: Wait a minute. Ah never said anythin' 'bout giving mah prize money to you OR use it fix up the hall.

The Crowd: (even more confused) You didn't?

Applejack: (getting suspicious) Mayor? What's goin' on? Do you just want mah money for no gosh darn reason like those crooks Prince John, Mr. Krabs or Scrooge McDuck?

Mayor Mare: Yes. (Crowd gasps in shock) No! No! I mean...(fake scoff) Hmph! I'm insulted! Comparing me to Donald Duck's Uncle Scrooge, that cheapskate crab from Spongebob AND that ''Phony King Of England''? Tsk, tsk, tsk. For shame, Applejack! For shame! I should have you arrested and locked up for such accusations.

Applejack: Alright, look. If ya want to fix up the town hall SO BAD, then fine! Use mah prize money if ya have to. It's not like ah need it to be mah OWN stuff to buy with that money like food, water and other things involving that money such payin' mah bills and keepin' mah family and me ALIVE or anything!

Mayor Mare: YAY! MONEY! (The crowd gasps again) I mean...yay, town hall fixing!

Applejack: (sigh) Looks like this send off wasn't as nice as ah hoped it would be.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, and I blame Mayor Mare for that sad send off instead of a happy send off. Now I'm off to do the Bear Cha Cha Cha to get it out of my system. See you on Thursday! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love what you provided, Roleplayer48, and instead of being a deleted scene, this is going to be a Dr. Whooves adventure that'll be alternate universe that'll run alongside the episode itself. Now isn't that _cool_? Of course, this is probably my sleep deprived brain telling me to go back to back since I was working late last night.

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Applejack not coming back?! Call the Doctor!

*So, two weeks later after Applejack had set off on a train to the rodeo in Canterlot (against her will seeing as how it was revealed that the reason Mayor Mare wanted Applejack to compete was so she could have her prize money and NOT fix the town with it), the rest of the entire town of Ponyville are at Sweet Apple Acres and decorating inside Applejack's barn as today is the day she returns home! Or so they think!*

* * *

Fluttershy: (helping Rainbow set up yet ANOTHER Applejack related banner) Oh, I do hope Applejack will be surprised by the surprised party.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, hello? Earth to little miss forgetful! That IS the point of a surprise party, y'know!

Fluttershy: Oh, silly Dashie. I know that. But what I really meant to say was that I hope Applejack doesn't get too surprised in a way that'll leave her startled.

Rainbow Dash: (confused) What?

Fluttershy: Well, think about it, Dashie. While being surprised is nice, being startled can be very very...well, you know, startling.

Pinkie Pie: (pounces on Fluttershy while wearing a Tigger costume) SURPRISE!

Fluttershy: (still startled) Oh, Pinkie Pie. Thank goodness it's only you...(notices Pinkie wearing a Tigger costume)...in a Tigger suit?

Pinkie Pie: Mmm-hmm.

Fluttershy: Well, Pinkie. Sorry to sound rude here, but that wasn't really very funny. You startled me.

Pinkie Pie: (tries to mimic Tigger) Well, sure I did! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Everyone's scared of Tiggers!

Fluttershy: (frowns) Really, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: What?

Fluttershy: THAT's the whole reason you pounced me while wearing a Tigger costume? Just so you could say that one line he says in case I say a similar line to Pooh Bear such as ''you scared me'' or something?

Pinkie Pie: HEY! How did you know?

Fluttershy: You're forgetting that you, Sunrise, Twilight and most others aren't the only ones who watch TV or VHSes or DVDs around here, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, wait a second. I thought you said one time that you're often too busy with your animal friends to be watching TV and things.

Fluttershy: No, Pinkie. I don't think you heard me correctly. I said that I often watch TV or VHSes or DVDs with my animals from time to time when I'm NOT busy.

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Oopsie. Silly me.

Twilight Sparkle: (standing near the barn door) Quiet, you two. I think Applejack's coming. Quick! Everypony hide!

*And that's what everypony does. Flutters and Dashie hide behind some tall stacks of hay (which I'm surprised no one's considering eating since they ARE horses after all) while everypony else ducks down behind some tables. It's not too long before the barn doors open.*

Everypony In The Barn: (they come out of their hiding places the moment the door opens) SURPRISE!

Pinkie Pie: SURPRISE! (Realises something) Dang it! My timing was off!

Derpy: (revealing that she's the one who opened the door) WOW! This is the best surprise ever!

Everypony In The Barn: DERPY?!

Rainbow Dash: (facepalms) Oh no. Not this idiot again.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash! Manners! You don't wanna set a bad example!

* * *

Pumbaa (offscreen because him, Timon, Sunrise and Discord are still in the cinema watching these REAL MLP episodes/fanfic adaptions): Psst, Timon! Isn't that what I kept saying to you every time YOU kept misbehaving in front of Pumbaa Junior?

Timon (also offscreen): Oh, for love of all things related to us, Pumbaa! Don't start talking about HIM again!

* * *

Derpy: How did you all know today's my birthday?

Everypony In The Barn: TODAY'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!

Sunrise Blossom: Sweet Celestia! How could we have possibly been so stupid and forgotten?!

Pinkie Pie: Hey! That makes two things to celebrate today!

Derpy: Two things? What's the other thing you were planning on celebrating?

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack's ''welcome home'' party.

Derpy: OH! Right! I actually have a letter from Applejack I'm delivering right now. But, that can wait. I wanna sing a birthday song!

Pinkie Pie: You got it, Derpy! And I know just the song for you! (Begins playing a certain song on an old record player)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Not Bear In The Big Blue House again!

[Sunrise Blossom]

Happy, happy, happy, happy, birthday. Birthday.

[Lyra and Bon Bon]

Happy, happy, happy, happy, birthday. Birthday.

[Fluttershy]

Happy, happy birthday.

(Pinkie Pie tries to mimic Treelo's untranslatable lemur gibberish)

[Twilight Sparkle]

Happy birthday to you.

[Derpy]

To me?

[Everypony In The Barn]

To you!

[Pinkie Pie]

[Everypony In The Barn]

Happy, happy, happy, happy, birthday. Birthday.

Happy, happy, happy, happy, birthday. Birthday.

Happy, happy, birthday.

Happy, happy, happy birthday.

Happy birthday to you!

[Derpy]

Sing it to me ONE MORE TIME!

[Everypony In The Barn]

Happy, happy, happy, happy, birthday. Birthday

[Pinkie Pie]

HAPPY!

[Everypony In The barn]

Happy, happy, happy, happy, birthday. Birthday.

[Pinkie Pie]

BIRTHDAY!

[Everypony In The Barn]

Happy, happy, birthday.

Happy, happy, happy birthday.

Happy birthday. Happy, happy, happy birthday.

Happy, happy, birthday to you!

(Song ends and everyone cheers Derpy)

Rainbow Dash: Phew! Glad that's over. Sheesh!

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! Stop being rude, Rainbow! At least that Bear In The Big Blue House is a lot more fun, enjoyable to watch and enjoy and more ''bear''able than Barney the Dino...

Rainbow Dash: (super mad) DON'T! MENTION! THAT! NAME!

Sunrise Blossom: (cowering in fear like Fluttershy normally would) Sorry.

Twilight Sparkle: (weirded out) Oooooooooooookay. Now then, Derpy. Didn't you say you had a letter from Applejack for us?

Derpy: (confused) I did?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yes, you did. Just before we all sang that song specially for you? Remember?

Derpy: (trying her hardest to remember) Letter. OH! THIS letter! (Shows everypony the letter) Well, why didn't you just say so?

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) Uh, didn't I already do that?

Apple Bloom: What's it say, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. (Begins reading the letter) ''Dear family and friends. Not coming back to Ponyville for a while''? (Everypony gasps) ''Don't worry. Will send money soon. Even if it is against my better judgement knowing that the Mayor wants my money for no reason instead of using it to repair the town hall. Love Applejack. P.S. Tell Derpy I wished her a happy birthday.'' (Puts the letter down) That's all there is.

Apple Bloom: (begins tearing up) Applejack's not coming back?

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?

Granny Smith: (furious) She can't abandon her family like this! Why, THIS IS TREASON TO THE APPLE FAMILY! I'M GONNA GIVE A STERN TALKIN' TO IF SHE EVER DOES COME BACK! AND THEN I'M GONNA GROUND HER FOR...

Sunrise Blossom: Now, settle down, Granny, before you get too worked up over nothing and hurt yourself. (Gives Granny Smith her potion she often uses to calm down Twilight) Here. Take this potion. It'll help calm you down. (Granny gulps down the whole bottle in mere seconds)

Rarity: Hmm. (Gasps in an over dramatic shock) Maybe something absolutely DREADFUL must've happened to Applejack to make her not return!

Fluttershy: Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!

Rainbow Dash: Well, what are we all just doing here gabbing on and on and on like a bunch of idiots?! Let's go find her!

Derpy: (gets excited) Ooh, ooh! Can I go look for her too?

Rainbow Dash: (agitated at the feather brain) WHAT?!

Twilight Sparkle: But Derpy, don't you want to stay here in the barn and enjoy your unplanned birthday party?

Derpy: Nah! That can wait until after we come back home with Applejack! Besides, I have been on any adventures since the last time we saw the doctor!

Sunrise Blossom: Actually Twilight, she makes a good point. Whatever DID happen to the doctor?

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Now that you both mention it, I don't have a clue. But that mystery may have to wait until some other time. Come on!

(Just then, there is a familiar trumpeting sound and the TARDIS appears in the barn. The door opens and out steps Dr. Hooves, who is immediately tackle by Derpy.)

Derpy: Doc! You're back!

Dr. Hooves: Oof! He-hello, Miss Derpy.

Derpy: (hugs the Time Lord and moves off so that he can get up) Where'd you been, Doc?

Dr. Hooves: (dusts himself off) That is rather a long story, but I did get you this, Miss Derpy. Happy Birthday. (And presents her with a wrapped box.)

Derpy: Yay, a present! (She takes it, removes the wrapping paper, and opens the box to pull out a red fez) A fez! Neat!

Dr. Hooves: Yes, fezes are cool.

Sunrise Blossom: Doc, I'm glad you're here, we need your help. (she shows him the letter from Applejack.)

Dr. Hooves: (reads the letter) Oh my, this _does_ sound serious. To the TARDIS!

Derpy: YAY! ADVENTURE!

Sunrise Blossom: Don't worry, Apple Family! We'll search all of Equestria if we have to! We'll bring Applejack back even if it kills us!

Fluttershy: (gasps) It'll kill us?!

Rainbow Dash: (annoyed groan) Oh boy. Let's just go already.

*And so, The Mane Seven, along with the birthday pony herself, follow Dr. Hooves into the TARIDS and they are off to find their missing friend!*

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoy the changes that I made to this, and I do plan to explain after AJ has been found of where Dr. Hooves has been this whole time. So, if you can come up with anything for the next chapter, let me know! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just added what you provided! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Recruitment Time!

*The Mane Seven clings to the sides of the console as Dr. Whooves pilots the TARDIS through the Time Vortex, and Derpy is in the single seat, squealing with delight!*

Derpy: Weeeeee!

Twilight Sparkle: Doctor, where are we going?! Why are we leaving Equestria?!

Dr. Whooves: If we're going to find Applejack, then we shall need some backup, and I know just the two animals who can help.

Derpy: Oh! Oh! Do you mean two certain mice?

Dr. Whooves: Normally, I would say yes, Miss Derpy, but I have two other animals in mind. And they just happen to live in a jungle.

Sunrise Blossom: Wait, are you talking about-?

Dr. Whooves: Yes I am! Geronimo!

All: WAAHHH!

* * *

*In a certain jungle of Africa, Timon and Pumbaa are chasing after some beetles, and Discord appears, and with a snap of his fingers, a glass jar appears around the beetles, trapping them.*

Discord: There you go, boys.

Timon: (picks up the jar) Thanks, Discord, and now we can have lunch.

Pumbaa: Oh goody! I got a new recipe for us to try with 'em beetles, Timon.

Timon: Do I dare ask what _kind_ of recipe that you want to try out, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: (opens his mouth to answer when a familiar trumpeting noise starts up) Timon, you hear something?

Timon: It's the TARDIS! Discord, you've gotta to hide!

Discord: Why should I?

Timon: Because if that's Dr. Whooves and Derpy, then they can't see you here and not as a statue. That's why!

Discord: Good point. (snaps his fingers and disappears.)

*The TARDIS appears and Dr. Whooves steps out with Sunrise Blossom and Derpy.*

Timon: (sets aside the jar) Hey there, Doc, Sunny Bunny, and Derpy. What's up?

Pumbaa: Hi!

Dr. Whooves: Hello, friends, we are in need of your help for an important mission.

Derpy: Yeah, Applejack is refusing to return to Ponyville.

Timon: Why is AJ refusing to return home?

Sunrise Blossom: We don't know, and Dr. Whooves here thinks that you both can help us solve that mystery.

Timon: Say no more! (pulls out a Sherlock Holmes costume and puts it on) Sherlock Timon is on the case!

Pumbaa: (dresses as Dr. Watson) And so is Dr. Pumbaa!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (appearing out of nowhere behind the meerkat and warthog dressed up in his ''Private Ear'' getup) And me! Tigger, Private Ear! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

The Mane Eight: (surprised by the sudden arrival of you know who) Tigger?!

Twilight Sparkle: (groans in frustration) Oh no! Not YOU again!

Pinkie Pie: Hey! I dressed up just like you earlier today!

Fluttershy: (frowns) And she startled me at the same time.

Dr. Hooves: (confused) Who are you?

Derpy: You don't know who Tigger is?! How can you NOT know?! He came for a visit last Nightmare Night!

Dr. Hooves: Um, I wasn't there last Nightmare Night...whatever that is. Um, what exactly IS a tigger?

Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow: (in fear that ''Tigger'' will sing his trademark song) DON'T ASK HIM THAT!

Dr. Hooves: Why not?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Never mind.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! They're tops are made outta rubber, they're bottoms are made outta springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! Iiiiiiiiiii'm the only one! (Growls and winks at Sunrise Blossom to let her know that he's really Discord)

Timon: Psst, Disc...I mean ''Tigger''!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Yes, ''buddy boy''?

Timon: (whispering) I thought I told you to hide from these racist harmless chaos hating mooks...I mean ''ponies''.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): What?! And have you guys go on some sort of adventure without me and leave me home alone with nothing to do?!

Pumbaa: Uh, I think Disc...I mean ''Tigger'' might be right, Timon. If we left without him, he'd be left here all by himself with nothing to do. We can't have that.

Timon: Oh, okay, okay. Fine. You can come along too. But please keep a low profile in front of Twilight and her so called ''friends'', hmm?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Oh, sure. Keeping a low profile and being a private ear searching for missing ponies that refuse to come home is what us ''Tiggers'' do best!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right! I doubt YOU can be of any help! You'll probably just slow us down!

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. We know all about your ''private ear-ing'' since watching The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh. Stealing Rabbit's honey pot and hiding it at Pooh's house so HE could find it? What were you thinking?

(If anyone wants to see Tigger try to be a great ''Private Ear'', simply google up the Winnie the Pooh episodes ''Tigger, Private Ear'', ''Sham Pooh'' and ''Eeyore's Tail Tale'' which are all on Dailymotion. This rule also applies to Dede42 in case she still hasn't seen those Winnie the Pooh episodes yet.)

Dr. Hooves: Now, now, everypony. I don't know why you're acting so hostile towards someone who's willing to join us. But I say, the more the merrier. Now, come on! Into the TARDIS! (They all start going into the TARDIS) Sunrise, Timon, Pumbaa, ''Tigger''...was it? Aren't you coming?

Sunrise Blossom: Give us a quick minute, Doc.

Dr. Hooves: Don't call me...

Derpy: Okay, Doctor. That joke is SERIOUSLY starting to get old now.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (regains his normal Discord sounding like voice) Well, how do you like that, you three? Even when I'm a Tigger, everypony hates me for no reason.

Sunrise Blossom: Maybe Twilight told everyone about the pranking shenanigans last Nightmare Night. That's probably why they're sore at you this time. Don't let it get you down though, Discord. Come on.

Rainbow Dash: (waiting inside the TARDIS with everypony else) WHAT'S KEEPING YOU GUYS?!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (snaps his ''Tigger'' hands causing him to gain his Tigger sounding like voice back) Ahem! Well, if you're going to behave like that towards me for no reason whatsoever today, I guess Sherlock Timon, Dr. Pumbaa, Sunny Bunny and I shall off and find Applejack ourselves. TTFN.

Sunrise Blossom: NO WAIT, DISC...I MEAN ''TIGGER''! DON'T TELEPO...

*Too late! With a snap of Discord (who is disguised as Tigger once again)'s ''Tigger'' like paws, him, Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa disappear into thin air leaving everypony else still in the TARDIS utterly confused and surprised.*

Rainbow Dash: Okay. SINCE WHEN DID TIGGER LEARN TO TELEPORT LIKE MAGIC?!

Twilight Sparkle: And why did they just leave us like that?!

Derpy: Well, you WERE being rude and hostile to Tigger.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! He didn't do anything wrong!

Twilight Sparkle: He kept annoying the living day lights out of me with his singing last Nightmare Night when he came for a visit for some unexplained reason.

Rainbow Dash: And I hear he pranked the whole town! INCLUDING ME!

Derpy: But Dashie, weren't YOU pranking the whole town last Nightmare Night too?

Rainbow Dash: ...(realises Derpy is right) Oh yeah.

Dr. Hooves: Wait, wait, wait. So, you're saying that you're okay with YOURSELF pulling harmless pranks all over town but when someone else does it, it's WRONG?!

Rainbow Dash: ...(realises Dr. Hooves is also right) Gee, I guess when you put it like that...

Rarity: Ahem! Pardon me for being so UN-ladylike with my interrupting, but are we going to find Applejack or not?

Dr. Hooves: Oh! Yes! Of course! But...where are we supposed to look?

Rainbow Dash: REALLY?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK?!

Dr. Hooves: You didn't tell anyone where we were supposed to look before we left. Don't you remember?

Derpy: Yeah. All Sunrise said to everypony was that ''we'll search all of Equestria if we have to''. She didn't specify WHERE in Equestria to look.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! Why don't we ask the ponies at the Canterlot rodeo place that Applejack was competing in? Maybe they know where she is!

Dr. Hooves: Huh. Now, why didn't I think of that?

Fluttershy: Um, how can you be sure, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: I dunno. I often hope for the best rather than assume the worst.

Dr. Hooves: Alright then! Canterlot rodeo place that Applejack as comepeting in we go! (About to pull the lever on the TARDIS to leave) Um, whereabouts in Canterlot has a rodeo place thingy?

Everypony (except Derpy): (annoyed groan)

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is has been updated and I hope you have a fun Christmas, Roleplayer48. See you on Thursday! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm here! I'm here! Sorry, I had a late shift at the movie theater last night and got home after midnight. (That's Mountain Standard Time) and I just barely got what you posted in your reviews, online brother. So, here's the new and improved chapter!

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 4: Looking for Applejack

*Wow. Some time lord Dr. Hooves turns out to be. Not clever enough to know where to look for Applejack. Needing directions to the Canterlot rodeo place type thingy. What an idiot. Funny, but an idiot. But then, isn't everyone in cartoons? Anyway, here we are in a dry desert landscape. A very, very, VERY dry desert landscape at that with a BIG BOILING HOT sun (no, not the one with the baby's face from Teletubbies...or Mufasa), lots of hills and cactuses, and talking tumbleweeds. Wait...talking tumbleweeds?!*

Talking Tumbleweed: (rolling by) Howdy, partner. 'Scuse me. Comin' through. Don't mind me. I'm just the talking tumbleweed from the movie ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' in case you're wondering why a tumbleweed such as I has the ability to talk without a face. Bye.

*Oooooooooooooooookay. Talking tumbleweeds. Strange. Getting back on topic, this is clearly one heck of a desert here. In fact, you'll never know who you might find here in case you...oh, hey! Look! Two figures! One looks like it's chasing the other down the road down there. Let's take a look.*

Road Runner: Meep Meep! (Freezes in place for a few seconds as the words ''Road Runner (Fanficus Cameoicus)'' appear underneath him. And then, he continues running.) Meep Meep!

Wile E. Coyote: (talking in his very posh ''super genius'' voice) Get back here, you delicous dinner! (Also freezes in place for a few seconds as the words ''Coyote (Biggus Idioticus)'' appear underneath him. And then he continues his chase until the Road Runner is nowhere to be seen.) Hey! Where'd he go?!

Road Runner: (appears out of nowhere behind the coyote) Meep Meep!

Wile. E Coyote: (jumps in the air in shock) YIPE!

Road Runner: Meep Meep! (Runs off down the road as fast as Rainbow Dash and Sonic the Hedgehog COMBINED!)

Wile. E Coyote: (lands back on the ground) Ouch. Oh, I hate when he appears behind my back and scares me like that. That is REALLY getting old now. And so is chase for that matter! I mean, how many years has it been since the 1940s? I can't keep up chasing this ONE bird for the rest of my life?! (Sits down and frowns) What I need is something a lot more easier for me to catch and eat. Something LESS fast. That's for sure. But, the question is: what?!

*This question doesn't go unanswered for long as who suddenly appears out of nowhere via teleportation causing Wile E. to hide in a nearby bush? Why, non other than our quartet who teleported away from Hostile Sparkle and her frenemies in the last chapter. Who else?!*

Sunrise Blossom: (completing her sentence that she said in the last chapter) ...PORT...us...(sigh) never mind.

Pumbaa: Uh, Discord? Two questions. One: don't you think that Twilight and the others may have suspected something was strange after seeing a ''Tigger'' teleport us somewhere to find Applejack ourselves? And two: where even are we?

Discord: (snaps his fingers to turn himself back into...well, himself really) Answer one: I doubt they anything bothered to suspect anything strange about a ''Tigger'' suddenly learning teleportation spells. And answer two: I don't really know.

Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa: YOU DON'T?!

Discord: Well, no one really said WHERE to look for Applejack. Did they? So I just chose a location at random just to see if she'd be there.

Sunrise Blossom: Hm. Good point. I doubt she'd be here though.

Timon: Oh yeah? And where do YOU think she'd be?

Sunrise Blossom: I was thinking maybe she'd still be at the rodeo place at Canterlot wanting to stay and do more rodeo/cowpony related stuff or something thus explaining why she'd refuse to come back home.

Timon: Pfft. Yeah, right! Like AJ would ditch her friends to stay at the rodeo place for more cowpony related stuff! What a STUPID reason to refuse to come home! (Begins breaking in laughter)

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm. When you put it like that, (begins cracking up with laughter herself) that IS pretty stupid. (Both go into a huge giggle fit)

Pumbaa: So, uhhhh...where are we meant to look instead?

Discord: Yeah. Is there a nearest train station or a town or a village or some place of some sort where we may find that refusing to come home farm pony? I've never been to a desert before and looking at any of THOSE places could REALLY be handy right about now.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I do happen to know that I think there are train tracks around here that might lead to a junction or a train station where I hear the Ponyville Express goes to at times.

Timon: (being sarcastic) How'd ya gain the ability to know that? Psychic powers?

Pumbaa: I think it's because she can see those train tracks down there. (Gestures to some nearby train tracks)

Timon: Oh.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, we're not gonna find Applejack just standing around here and chatting. Come on.

Timon: Are you kidding? I'm not walking for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles! You and Pumbaa are! 'Cause we're just gonna ride on Pumbaa's back. (Jumps on Pumbaa's back)

Pumbaa: Discord too? (Discord sits on Pumbaa's back too) Uhhhh, isn't he a little bit too heavy to be carried around places, Timon?

Discord: (snaps his fingers to make himself shrink and be less heavy for Pumbaa) Better?

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) So much for ''Sherlock Timon''. Honestly, such laziness. Come on then, Dr. Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: Uhhhh, Sunny? I don't wanna walk for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles either. Can all of us ride on your back rather than me having to carry these two on MY back?

Timon and Discord: HEY!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, Pumbaa!

Pumbaa: Sorry.

*They all begin walking off and following the train tracks to where they may lead. But where did one of my all time favorite Looney Tunes character go?*

Wile E. Coyote: (appears out of the bush he was hiding) Hello? What do we have here? (Gets out his binoculars) Hmm. Looks to me like a delicious looking meerkat, a plump juicy warthog, a magical goat looking type creature and a pony...wait...are ponies even edible like other wild animals? (Begins licking his lips) Well, it looks like I'm about to find out. I have NO clue how they suddenly appeared out of nowhere like that, but I may FINALLY get something to eat around here for once in my life! (Chuckles evily to himself)

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Equestria Rodeo place type thingy that for some reason takes place in a town of the posh british ponies that are normally a racist to non-posh/british speaking ponies like texans, the TARDIS and everypony in it arrive just in front of the stadium.*

Dr. Hooves: (walks out the TARDIS with everypony following behind him and gains his surroundings) Right. So, uhhhhh...

Rainbow Dash: (annoyed sigh) What is it NOW?!

Dr. Hooves: Are you sure this is the right place we're looking for here?

Everypony (except Derpy): DOCTOR!

Dr. Hooves: What? It looks like pretty much ANY old stadium to me. How can you be sure this is the rodeo stadium?

Twilight Sparkle: (frustrated) I GAVE YOU A MAP TELLING YOU THE RIGHT WAY TO GO AND WHEREABOUTS IN CANTERLOT THE RODEO STADIUM IS! AND THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE!

Dr. Hooves: Are you sure about that?

Everypony (except Derpy): READ THE SIGN!

Dr. Hooves: ''The Official Equestria Rodeo Stadium Place Type Thingy. Don't Ask Us Why We Chose Canterlot Of All Places To Do Something That Posh/British Speaking Ponies Normally Disapprove Of Instead Of Somewhere More Suitable For Cowboy Related Type Stuff.'' Huh. Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?

Everypony (except Derpy): (still really mad) YES!

Dr. Hooves: Really?

Derpy: (begins heading toward the stadium) Uh, why don't we just go inside and ask anypony if they've seen Applejack anywhere and why she's not coming home rather than waste time arguing about whether or not we're at the right place and ruin my birthday?

Dr. Hooves: (sees Derpy walking into the stadium) Huh? Oh! Yes! Of course! Quite right, Derpy! We wouldn't want to ruin your birthday by arguing over wherabouts we are, would we? Come on then, chaps. (Begins following Derpy)

Rainbow Dash: (whispers to the others) Psst, is it just me or has the Doc been away so long up to the point where he's gotten a lot more stupid and less clever like he used to be?

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Please! Don't ruin Derpy's birthday even more!

Rainbow Dash: How can you think of that feather brain who ''accidentally'' wrecked the town hall's birthday at a time like...

Pinkie Pie: (sigh) What is with your attitude lately, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: (shouting loudly) I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTITUDE! (Sees everypony else heading into the stadium) HEY! COME BACK! I WASN'T DONE RANTING YET!

*Seriously though, the ponies' attitudes REALLY do change from nice to not nice, MORE braggy, MORE snooty, MORE hostile to certain innocent harmless chaotic creatures or pink ponies and so on A LOT whenever it's a different season. And Seasons 7 and 8 REALLY shows when you notice the behaviour literally EVERYPONY shows in front of Pinkie. But getting that out of the way, inside the stadium, most of the ponies have been cleaning things up and packing everything away indicating that the rodeo is now over...wait, does the rodeo go on more than one day then since they're cleaning up and packing up JUST NOW as if they did ANOTHER rodeo thingy? I'm confused.*

Dr. Hooves: Well, looks like there's only one thing to do.

Derpy: Ooh! Ooh! Split up and look for clues?

Rainbow Dash: (glares at the birthday girl) Really, ''Fred''?

Dr. Hooves: Excellent idea, Derpy! We shall all split up and ask everypony if they've seen Applejack and see if that gives us any kind of clue!

Fluttershy: Um, isn't that what all of us were gonna do anyway?

Dr. Hooves: You mean the splitting up part or the asking where Applejack is part?

Fluttershy: Um, the asking where Applejack is part.

Dr. Hooves: Oh yeah. Um...I'll go that way, all of you go some different way.

Everypony: Okay!

*And so, they all split up...and look for clues...okay, seriously, how can anyone NOT think of Fred from Scooby Doo saying ''split up and look for clues'' whenever you hear a completley different person or cartoon character say ''split up''?*

* * *

Rarity: (walks up to a pair of elders) Ah, greetings...um...(tries to mimic that Texan drawl) old timers.

The Two Elderly Ponies With No Names: WHO ARE YA'LL CALLING ''OLD TIMERS''?!

Rarity: What? Oh no! Sorry! I...I...uh...I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, but...errrrm...

The First Elderly Pony With No Name: Well then, what do ya'll want?!

The Second Elderly Pony With No Name: Yeah! Can't ya'll see that we're restin' from competin' in dat rodeo?

Rarity: I didn't even know elderly ponies could even JOIN those sorts of things.

The Two Elderly Ponies With No Names: ARE YA'LL INSULTIN' US 'CAUSE WE'RE OLDER THAN MOST YOUNGER COMPETITORS?!

Rarity: No, no! Not at all! I...I just want to know...ahem! (Shows the two a picture of Applejack) Have you seen our friend Applejack anywhere at all? She said she's not coming home for some reason and...

The First Elderly Pony With No Name: Applejack, you say?

Rarity: Yes, sir.

The Second Elderly Pony With No Name: Oh, y'all mean that pony who competed in this here rodeo two weeks ago to win some sorta prize money to fix somethin' unimportant or whatever?

Rarity: Yes, ma'am! That would be her!

The Two Elderly Ponies With No Names: Never heard of her. NOW, GET!

Rarity: (sigh) Somehow, I was afraid you were going to say that.

* * *

Clown Pony: (rolls past everypony on a giant beach ball) Hey, everypony! Look at me! I'm on a roll! (Rimshot plays out of nowhere)

Pinkie Pie: (notices the clown pony) Ooh! Ooh! That looks like fun! Can I join?

Twilight Sparkle: But Pinkie, what about Apple...(Pinkie Pie's already gone off rolling on a beach ball of her own following the clown pony)...never mind.

Pinkie Pie: (while balancing on her own giant beach ball) Huh? You say something, Twilight? (Realises she's ment to be asking about Applejack) Oh! Right! I say, Mr. Clown Pony, sir?

Clown Pony: (still balancing on his ball) Well, howdy there, missy! Are you having a ball right now? (Another rimshot plays out of nowhere) What can I do for you?

Pinkie Pie: (still balancing on her own giant beach ball) Well, me and my friends over there are looking for a pony who competed in this rodeo like two weeks ago or something who goes back the name of Applejack. (Shows the clown pony a picture of Applejack) Have you seen her at all?

Clown Pony: (still balancing on...you get the idea) Applejack, you say?

Pinkie Pie: (still balancing...I hate repeating myself) Mmm-hmm.

Clown Pony: (guess what? He's STILL balancing on dem beach balls) Sorry there, missy. Haven't seen her lately. Why? Is she missin' or somethin'?

Pinkie Pie: (how long are these two ponies gonna keep balancing on these beach balls?) Well, she said in a letter that she's not coming back for some reason.

Clown Pony: (he's STILL balancing) Really? That IS odd. Wish I could help ya'll out here, but I gotta stay here and entertain the masses! Good luck finding her though!

Pinkie Pie: (her beach ball FINALLY deflates so I can no longer repeat myself about her balancing on beach balls) Oh. Well, thanks anyway, sir...I guess.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (approaches two mares sweeping in the bleachers) Excuse me, sweepers of the bleachers?

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 1: ''Sweeper Of The Bleachers''? I like that! Do you know I do! Somebody put that on my lugg...

Twilight Sparkle: (sigh) What is it with ponies quoting lines of dialogue from that Disney Robin Hood movie lately?!

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 1: Sorry. But it's such a great film!

(Just pretend that the DVD/VHS releases of Disney's Robin Hood in the cartoon universe are EXACTLY like our rewrite fanfic that changes Robin and Marian's relationship to something more kid friendlier like reality SHOULD'VE been to begin with.)

Twilight Sparkle: Look, have either of you two ponies seen Applejack lately? She says she's not coming home for some reason in a letter that our mailmare Derpy gave us this morning. Right, Derpy? (Notices Derpy's not there) Uh...Derpy?

Derpy: (balancing on giant beach balls with the clown pony) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!

Twilight Sparkle: Heh. This is her first time coming here. And it's her birthday. She's a little excited.

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 2: I don't blame her. I'd probably do the same thing if it were MAH birthday.

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 1: So would I.

Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Well, that's good to know. But, uh, getting back on topic here...(shows the sweepers of the bleachers a picture of Applejack)

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 1: Oh! Right! Applejack!

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 2: Well, she WAS here two weeks ago.

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 1: Can't say that either of us have seen her lately?

Both Sweepers Of The Bleachers: Sorry. (Go back to bleacher sweeping)

Twilight Sparkle: (sigh) So sorry to have wasted your time.

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 1: Oh, you didn't waste our time at all.

Sweeper Of The Bleachers 2: Yeah. We actually really like the company.

* * *

Some Colt That Does Nothing But Push Barrels: (pushing barrels since that's the only thing he does in this scene) Doodly doo! Pushin' dem barrels is what I do! (Rainbow Dash flies right in front of him with an angry face) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Rainbow Dash: (angrily shows him a picture of Applejack) YOU! APPLEJACK! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! NOW!

Some Colt That Does Nothing But Push Barrels: How the hay am I supposed to know? All I do 'round here is push barrels! Now, BE OFF WITH YA!

Rainbow Dash: Alright, FINE! (angrily flies off to look for Applejack someplace else)

* * *

Fluttershy: (quitely walks up to a sleeping clown pony) Um, excuse me, sir. But...uh...

Clown Pony: Sorry, missy! Haven't seen Applejack no way, no how!

Fluttershy: Huh? How did you know that's what I was gonna ask you?

Clown Pony: Because a nice little pink pony who was balancing on giant beach balls with me not long ago already asked me if I knew where Applejack was? Wish I could help ya, but...well, sorry. Now, be a dear and let me nap, eh? (Yawns) Balancing on giant beach balls really takes a lot outta ya.

Fluttershy: Oh. Right. Sorry. I'll just go rejoin the others now.

* * *

Spongebob Squarpants Narrator With The French Accent: Many hours of searching later...

**Well, it has been a few hours of searching around the Equestria Rodeo Stadium Place Type Thingy In Canterlot For Some Reason. Everypony has now rejoined each other at some sort of a dining table or whatever and are looking very, very, very, VERY exhausted. You can tell because Rarity is brushing some dust off of her coat while Twilight has just face planted herself on the table.*

Derpy: (flies up to the group) Woohoo! That was so much fun! Hiya, guys! Any luck finding Applejack here?

Twilight, Dr. Hooves and Everypony Else: (shaking their heads) Nope.

Derpy: Oh. That's too bad then.

Twilight Sparkle: (sigh) Yep. I sure hope my sister, Timon, Pumbaa and...(annoyed groan)...Tigger are having better luck at finding Applejack than we are right now.

Rainbow Dash: And where have YOU been this whole time while all of us were searching for Applejack for hours on end, Derpy?

Derpy: Oh! Well, I was having a lot of fun balancing on giant beach balls! The best thing to ever happen to me on my birthday!

Pinkie Pie: (immediately perks up) Hey! I did the exact same thing too with one of the clown ponies here! I asked him if he saw Applejack, but he said he hadn't. Such a nice clown pony too.

Rainbow Dash: Really, Derpy? Balancing on giant beach balls like the clown ponies and Pinkie earlier? THAT'S what you've been doing this WHOLE time while all of us were having TERRIBLE luck searching for Applejack?

Derpy: Hey. It's my birthday. Gimme a break.

Dr. Hooves: Aw, don't listen to her, Derpy. I'm glad you're having so much fun on your birthday.

Derpy: Thanks, Doc. (Gives him a great big hug)

Dr. Hooves: (choking a little bit) You're...welcome...Derpy...uh...do you think by any chance you could...well...let me go now before you accidentally choke me to death with your lovely hugs?

Derpy: (lets go of the Doc) Oops! Sorry, Doc.

Dr. Hooves: (dusts himself off again) Quite alright, Derpy. But, uh, do you think maybe that you could not call me...

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: (walks up to the table and sees the pictures of Applejack) Howdy there, fellers. I couldn't help but wondering if by any chance you were searching for some pony named ''Applejack''? Is that right?

Twilight, Dr. Hooves and Everypony Else: (all nodding their heads) Uh-huh.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Who wants to know?

Rarity: Yes. And if you'll forgive my un-ladylike rudeness, we've already asked everypony here if they know where she is right now only to have them say they don't know. I doubt you'll say that YOU know where she is too.

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: Actually, it just so happens that I DO know where she is right now.

Twilight Sparkle: (perks up) Really?

Fluttershy: (getting hopeful) You do?

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: Eeyup.

Pinkie Pie: (super excited) What great news!

Rainbow Dash: (getting rather impatient) Well, don't leave us in suspense here! Tell us!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash! Mind your manners! You don't want to set a bad exam...

Rainbow Dash: I know, I know! You said that to me already!

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: I think I remember Applejack telling me that she took a train to a town called ''Dodge Junction'' or something like that.

Dr. Hooves: ''Dodge Junction'' you say? Hmm.

Derpy: Um, whereabouts IS...uhhhh...''Dodge Junction''?

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: Why, way over there in them there hills! (Points toward some craggy mountains in some desert type place...in Canterlot as the sound of a hawk cry is heard in the background)

Rainbow Dash: ALL THE WAY OUT THERE IN A DESERT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE'RE NOT WALKING OR FLYING ALL THAT WAY JUST TO GET OUR FRIEND BACK!

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: Oh, you don't have to walk or fly. You can take the train just like Applejack did. It's as simple as that.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, let's not waste any more time here then. Onwards to the nearest train station!

Dr. Hooves: Wait! You mean you wouldn't rather take the TARDIS to this ''Dodge Junction'' place?

Rarity: What? Ride in that UNCOUTH, UNCOMFORTABLE, BUMPY old thing again? Hmph! No way!

Dr. Hooves: It's not THAT old, uncomfortable and bumpy. At least...not more than usual.

Pinkie Pie: Besides, trains are more fun to ride on.

Dr. Hooves: They are?

Pinkie Pie: And hey! You never know! We could end up riding on another Thomas the Tank Engine character or some other cartoon train that appears out of nowhere and ends up existing in our reality like everyone else we've met like...oh, I don't know. Uhhhh...Casey Junior?

Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie? Not that any of us really likes the Disney film ''Dumbo'' because of how sad it is in almost all of it or anything, but isn't Casey Junior a CIRCUS train?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. So?

Fluttershy: Um...well...

Dr. Hooves: Oh fine! Have it your own way then! I'll just ride the TARDIS to Dodge Junction quicker than a train myself!

Derpy: Don't worry, Doc. I'll still ride in the TARDIS with you since I'm already used to it if it makes you feel any better because everypony for some reason is acting very rude to each other...and on my birthday no less. Speaking of which, because I'm the birthday girl, do you think maybe I can fly the TARDIS like I did that one time in the past?

Dr. Hooves: Heh. Anything for the birthday girl.

Derpy: YAY!

Dr. Hooves: But, uh, don't call me...

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: Wait! TARDIS? Doctor? (gasps in realisation) Are you the world famous legendary Dr. Hooves that we've been hearing about since last year's Grand Galloping Gala?

Everypony That Works In The Rodeo Place: (crowding around and getting excited) DR. HOOVES?!

Dr. Hooves: Uh oh! Our cover's been blown! Quick, Derpy! Back to the TARDIS! Onward to Dodge Junction! (Both begin running back to the TARDIS)

Derpy: YEE-HAW! RIDE 'EM COWBOY!

A Mare In A Cowboy Hat: Huh. What's up with him?

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Nothing that you need to worry about. Come on, girls, let's catch that train.

*The five ponies head to the train station, where they do find a certain circus train, and they are off to Dodge Junction.*

* * *

A/N: *Yawns* Ok, there's the fix with a little bit on the end by yours truly, and I hope you enjoy it, online brother. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Approaching Dodge Junction

A/N: Glad to see that you are feeling better, online brother, and I loved how you chased off the bullies. And since i have work in a few hours, I'll just be posting what you provided and I'll try to add onto it either tomorrow or on Wednesday or Thursday, depending on how the rest of the weekend and the remaining holidays go.

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 5: Finally Approaching Dodge Junction

*In the words of Eeyore from the Winnie the Pooh episode ''Alls Well That Ends Wishing Well'', ''Now, there's a gloomy sight''. And indeed it is, poor, Sunrise and Pumbaa. Having to walk for miles to find a place to search for Applejack while Timon and Discord just rest on Pumbaa's back. Though, I don't blame them one bit. I wouldn't wanna walk for miles and miles for hours at a time either. But, they've been walking for quite some time now and now, the heat is getting to their heads. Literally.*

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (crawling on the sand instead of walking) WATER! WATER!

Pumbaa: (also crawling on the sand with Sunrise) If it gets any hotter, I could become roasted pork!

Timon: (resting on Pumbaa's back with Discord with an ice cold ice pack on his head) Speak for yourself, Pumbaa. Discord and I are as cool as cucumbers.

Discord: (drinking some nice cold refreshing lemonade he teleported with his magic) Ah! That's the stuff.

Sunrise Blossom: (panting) I...doubt...Applejack could be anywhere here!

Timon: Hey! Look! A sign!

Pumbaa: What sign? I'm so hot, I can't see properly!

Discord: Hang on! Let me get my reading glasses. (Puts two glasses of water on his eyes to make it look like glasses) Hmm. It says, ''Dodge Junction. Only 3 and a half miles to go. By means of transportation.'' Oh.

Sunrise Blossom: (groan) I wish we had stayed and rode in the TARDIS after all!

Pumbaa: Timon? Discord? Do you think Sunny and I could stop for a little rest before we continue on with our search to find Applejack? I'm not as young as I used to be.

Timon: No, Pumbaa. You're not. And I suppose you probably never WERE as young as you were when you WERE young in the first place. (Begins breaking out into laughter)

Pumbaa: Timon!

Timon: Heh. Just a little joke there, Pumbaa. Nothing personal. Heh, heh, heh.

Pumbaa: (sarcastically) Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny.

* * *

*Meanwhile, not so very far away from our heroes...*

Wile E. Coyote: (observes the heroes trudging through the desert) Mmm. There they are. (Licks his lips in hunger) Boy, I can taste them already!

*He happily skips to a nearby rock near his cave where his computer is and turns it on to go shopping for weapon to catch his preys with on ACME online.*

(Yeah, this is basically based off one of the scenes with Wile E. Coyote in Looney Tunes: Back In Action if anyone's familiar with what's happening right now.)

Wile E. Coyote: Now, let's see what we have here. A giant rubber band? Nah. That never works. Rocked Powered Roller Skates? Hmph. Certainly not. I ALWAYS fail with those. A giant missile launcher. Nah, that won't...(gasps) A GIANT MISSILE LAUNCHER?! PERFECT! (A popup appears out nowhere saying ''Gift Wrap? It's Free! Yes or No?'') Free too? Well, now you're talking. (Presses yes) Now, ''when you do want this delivered? Next week, tomorrow, overnight or instant?''. INSTANT, YOU NINNIES! (Clicks on instant) There we go...(a giant wooden ACME box with a red bow on it lands on Coyote from the sky)...OOF!

Road Runner: (runs past the Coyote just to laugh at his misery) Meep Meep!

*And at a time like this, what's the best thing our favorite coyote can do? Hold up a sign saying ''Ouch!''. Meanwhile, back with our exhausted quartet...*

* * *

Pumbaa: Anyone wanna play ''I Spy'' while we wait for ourselves to get some more energy to keep walking?

Timon: Meh. Sure.

Sunrise Blossom: Why not?

Discord: Huh. Like there's anything better to do in this desert.

Pumbaa: Okay. Me first. I spy with my little eye...something green!

Timon, Sunrise and Discord: Cactus?

Pumbaa: Hey. How'd you guys know?

Timon: (shrugs) Lucky guess? My turn!

Pumbaa: Okay.

Timon: I spy with MY little eye...something spikey.

Sunrise Blossom: Cactus?

Timon: D'oh!

Sunrise Blossom: Um, I spy something...with weird arm like shapes?

Timon, Pumbaa and Discord: Cactus?

Discord: Okay, I say something...a green vertical type log?

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise: Cactus?

Pumbaa: My turn again! I spy someth...

Timon: Cactus!

Pumbaa: Oh.

Timon: My turn. I...

Pumbaa: Cactus!

Timon: No, Pumbaa! I gotta...

Pumbaa: No, it counts.

Timon: I didn't even SPY anything.

Pumbaa: IT! COUNTS!

(Brother Bear, anyone? Now, just to clarify, i'm not really a Brother Bear fan either. Now, don't get me wrong in case your mood still isn't willing to easily forgive me and become friends again. I mean, it's a film with nothing I or my family consider bad but I've never actually watched it. How do I know of this particular scene then? An answer to that question, the interactive Disney DVD game ''Disney Scene It''. Nuff said, buddy.)

Sunrise Blossom: Uh, maybe we should play something else before things get a little violent.

Timon and Pumbaa: Agreed.

*Elsewhere, I think you might already know what's happening now.*

Wile E. Coyote: (setting up his new giant missile launcher) Those four delicious looking animals are NO match for my new weapon! (Aims carefully at Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord's current location) Targets in range. (Takes a few steps away from the missile launcher) Ready! Aim! FIRE! (Presses the fire button on his remote)

*Coyote, you really should've stood a few more steps away from that rocket. Yep. You may have guessed it. The missile/rocket/call it what you like's flames/engine have burnt the coyote to a crisp. Well, nothing new there.*

Wile E. Coyote: Ah! There she goes! (Looks through his binoculars) I think it's gonna work! I think it's working! It's working! It's...getting strangely closer and closer towards me...it's coming back. It hasn't worked. (Gulp) Mommy. (Missile lands on him) OW!

(KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

*Back with our heroes...*

Sunrise Blossom: (cowers) YIPE! What was that?

Timon, Pumbaa and Discord: What was what?

Sunrise Blossom: That loud explosion sounding noise that just scared me and hurt my sensitive ears! Didn't you hear it?

Discord: (takes off his relaxing noise cancelling headphones) I heard nothing.

Timon: (yawns) I didn't hear nothin' either. This heatwave caused me to drop off.

Pumbaa: Maybe it was the sound of a train approaching since we're kinda close to the train tracks right now.

Sunrise Blossom: Pumbaa, I heard an EXPLODING sound! And trains just don't explode for no reason whatsoever like that! (Hears a familiar train whistle) Now, THAT on the other hoof, IS the sound of a train!

Pumbaa: Hey. I hear it too. In fact, I think it's coming right this way. Maybe we can all hitch a ride on the front of it instead of walking.

Timon: Pumbaa, you've come up with the most stupidest of plans in the past, but that just has to be the most...hey! Wait a minute! I got a grand idea! Let's hitch a ride on the front of the train instead of walking!

Pumbaa: But that's- never mind.

*Sunrise Blossom, Timon, Pumbaa, and Discord hurry to the train tracks to await for the arrival of the train.*

* * *

A/N: Thanks, and as you will see, I added a little bit to the end to tie up this chapter. See you on Wednesday and Thursday! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving at Dodge Junction

A/N: I think you might be right about the ponies breaking the trains in order to get certain talking cartoon trains, and I'll post what you've given me for now. I'll try adding onto it tomorrow since I got work in a few hours and I need to get some other stuff done. Love what you've put down since it has me laughing and tearing up quite a bit.

* * *

*Sunrise Blossom, Timon, Pumbaa and Discord hurry to the train tracks to await the arrival of the train. And here he comes now! Casey Junior the Circus Train puffing down the train tracks...pulling a passenger train with talking ponies that isn't related to his regular job as a circus train whatsoever. Do you think maybe the Ponyville ponies have been so intrigued that cartoon characters like Timon and Pumbaa exist in their reality that they deliberately break their OWN trains so that certain talking cartoon trains can pull it instead? Let me know in your reviews or in Dede42's case, authors notes.*

Casey Junior: (listening to the Casey Junior song mashed up with the song ''All Star'' by Smash Mouth on his iPod) I don't care how overrated and old memes of the first song from the movie ''Shrek'' are. Listening to this definitely makes me feel better about pulling something that isn't related my regular circus job.

(No kidding. A few days ago, I found a Youtube video named ''All Star but with Casey Junior from Dumbo'' made by a Youtuber by the name of ''MutantWeasel''. Yeah, it was one of THOSE meme videos that people to this day keep on making no matter how OLD or repetitive or you know what related or pointless some of them are. And I loved it! I'm sure if you search it up yourself, Dede42, you'll love listening to this cool mashup too. Also, Casey Junior has like...HANDS near his cowcatchers...at least, according to ''The Reluctant Dragon'' anyway, so don't find it weird that he can pick up and listen to things like iPods. He's a cartoon train for crying out loud! Don't question it and you'll be fine.)

Sunrise Blossom: Uh, guys? Are you sure this is a good idea? This seems kinda dangerous. Maybe we should find a way to make the train stop before hitching a ride on it. Like maybe hitchhiking?

Timon: HITCHHIKING?! What do I look like to you? An idiotic mook? And just HOW exactly WOULD I hitchhike? Dress in drag and do the hula?

Pumbaa: Oh boy. Here we go again.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Seconds later...

Timon: (dressed in his hula getup once more) LUAU! If you're desperate to take people to a station of some sort, pick us all up here because we really need a ride! I don't really care that this song don't rhyme, all you have to do is get us away from this desert!

Casey Junior: (getting closer to our four friends and notices them) CRASHIN' FRASHIN' BREAK DANCERS! (Attempts to apply his breaks...without a driver because he's a cartoon train that defies real life logic)

Pumbaa: (noticing Casey Junior nearly about to hit them instead of stopping) Uh, Timon?

Timon: (agitated) YES, PUMBAA! I KNOW THIS VERSION OF OUR REGULAR HULA SONG DOESN'T RHYME VERY WELL! I WAS IMPROVISING! I'VE NEVER HITCHHIKED BEFOFE!

Casey Junior: (nearly about to hit them) GET OUTTA THE WAY! I CAN'T STOP!

Timon: (still arguing with Pumbaa) So WHAT if my hitchhiking was terrible? I'd like to see YOU do better than me!

Pumbaa, Discord and Sunrise: TIMON, LOOK OUT!

Timon: (turns around) Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(CRASH!)

*You can probably guess what happened next. Yep. The same way as how the Rhino Guards crashed into Prince John but still kept on running, poor Casey Junior has to continue his journey with Timon, Pumbaa, Discord and Sunny Bunny crashed and dazed on the front of his cowcatchers. Well, it WAS Pumbaa's idea to hitch a ride on the front of him so put the blame on him...and Timon too. They finally arrive at Dodge Junction.*

Casey Junior: (pulls into the station) Alright, you four! Here's your stop! Now GET OFF OF ME! (Blows his whistle very loudly scaring our four heroes onto the far side of the platform and into a bush)

Timon: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GOING! WE'RE GOING!

Casey Junior: Pfft. Okay, whoever decided to have me pull a train with talking ponies through a desert and have some yahoos break dancing on the track and then crash into me and end up riding on my cowcatchers is gonna have their pants filled with rabid lobsters when I'm through with them!

Stationmaster Pony Guy: I KNOW NOTHING! (Runs off)

Casey Junior: Well, at least it can't get any worse. (Sees a rectangular shadow of the TARDIS falling closer and closer to the platform) Why did I have to say that?

Twilight Sparkle: (walking onto the platform with the others as the falling TARDIS gets closer and closer) Applejack must've come here after the rodeo ended. Come on. Let's fan out and try and find...(the TARDIS crash lands on her)...OUCH!

Derpy: (comes out of the fallen TARDIS's doors) WOOHOOO! The birthday girl has landed! How'd I do, Doc?

Dr. Hooves: Well, I'll say this, Derpy. You're getting better and better at flying. Just no so great with the landings.

Derpy: Yeah. I have a habit of accidental crash landing, don't I? Sorry, Doc.

Dr. Hooves: Ah, quite alright, Derpy. I...(hears some muffled pain sounds from underneath the TARDIS) Hey. Do you hear that?

Twilight Sparkle: (voice all muffled underneath the TARDIS) Guys! Get this TARDIS off of me before I suffocate!

Derpy: Oh, hi, Twilight! Hi, everypony! Found Applejack, yet?

Casey Junior: Okay. That does it. I'm outta here! I'm going back to my regular job. (Steams away in a huff)

* * *

Discord: (still hiding in the bush that Casey Junior scared him and the others into with his whistle) Oh, come on! Not THOSE ponies again! They'll ruin everything with their unnecessary/racist hatred towards me AND my Tigger disguise!

Sunrise Blossom: Didn't think my friends would be so sore on Tiggers after that Nightmare Night with Luna.

Timon: You know, Sunny, after everything Discord's told us about his backstory and your friends behaviours to each other lately, I'm beginning to ponder how you're STILL friends with that lot.

Sunrise Blossom: It's...complicated.

Discord: Well, let's see how they'll treat a Tigger when WE find Applejack first!

Timon: I'm in!

Pumbaa: Me too!

Sunrise Blossom: Me three!

Discord: (snaps his fingers to turn back into the body of Tigger, Private Ear) Forward, men!

Sunrise Blossom: And me!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Yes, and you, Sunrise. (Gets out his magnifying glass) Time to search the town! (Walks out of the bush and into the town with Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise following behind him)

* * *

(Still at the station, Dr. Hooves reenters the TARDIS and after a few seconds, it moves to the side, and Twilight Sparkle groans as she pries herself off the floor.)

Twilight Sparkle: Ow, thanks for moving the TARDIS, Doc.

Dr. Hooves: (exits the TARDIS) You're quite welcome, Miss Twilight. Now, where shall we start our search for Miss Applejack?

Pinkie Pie: I know! We should start where there's food! 'cause I'm _really_ hungry! (and her stomach rumbles loudly in agreement.)

Rainbow Dash: I wouldn't mind some food either.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok, we'll get something to eat and then we'll start looking for Applejack.

(The group heads into town to find a place for food.)

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's all that I could think of for now. See you on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: Run-in Issues

A/N: I concede and I'm adding this to the chapter.

* * *

Run-in Issues

*So, while everypony is looking for food, Discord...oh, I'm sorry, I mean ''Tigger, Private Ear'', the mistress of all things potions, and the meerkat and warthog are wandering into the town of Dodge Junction in search of Little Miss ''I Refuse To Come Home and I Won't Tell You Why I Won't''...yes, I mean Applejack. So, are our four friends having any luck at all? Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...no.*

* * *

Timon: Discord, we've been walking around here looking for Applejack for like 20 minutes now! Haven't you found any clues as to whereabouts in town she could be yet?

Tigger (Discord In Tigger's Body): Nope. Not yet. Well, unless you mean these hoofprints we've been following.

Sunrise Blossom: But those look suspiciously like MY hoofprints.

Pumbaa: (takes a look at the crowd of ponies making their way downtown) And everyone else's hoofprints too by the looks of things.

Sunrise Blossom: How can you even tell if ANY of them are Applejack's?

Tigger (Discord In Tigger's Body): That, Sunny Bunny, is a very good question because...I can't.

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise: (all groan in frustration)

Pumbaa: (hears his stomach growling) Timon, can we please take a break? I'm so hungry!

Timon: Pumbaa, how can you think of food at a time like this?

Pumbaa: I practice.

Timon: But what about...

Sunrise Blossom: (her stomach growls too) Aw, nuts! I forgot to bring snacks or eat something before we left! I'm starving too!

Pumbaa: Anyone know where the nearest buffet is?

Timon: Discord, DO SOMETHING!

Tigger (Discord In Tigger's Body): Well, what am I supposed to do? I...(sees Derpy and Dr. Hooves coming down their way while everypony else is hopelessly lost trying to find food)

Derpy: Come on, Doc! I think the cafe's this way!

Dr. Hooves: How can you be sure, Derpy? This is your first time here.

Derpy: I have a good sense of smell when it comes to food. Especially muffins.

Tigger (Discord In Tigger's Body): Uh, guys? (Derpy bumps into them) Oof!

Derpy: (sits up and shakes her head) Oh, sorry about- Hey, it's you guys!

Sunrise Blossom: (sweat drops) Oh, hey there, Derpy, Doc.

Dr. Hooves: Well, this is an unexpected surprise. Have any of you had any luck in finding Applejack?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's Body): Um, do you mind getting off of me?

Derpy: (quickly gets off of him) Sorry! So, who wants food?

Pumbaa: (stomach rumbles again) I do!

Timon: Pumbaa, we don't have time to-

Derpy: All righty then! (she then herds them around a corner and they find a café) Told you so, Doc!

Dr. Hooves: Oh, well I stand corrected. Shall we?

Pumbaa and Derpy: Yes!

Dr. Hooves: Good. Let me just go and find the girls and tell them where the cafe' i...

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (teleports right in front of the Doc's face) Whoa there! Uhhhhh...you don't wanna do that!

Dr. Hooves: Huh? Why on earth not? And...how'd you even learn how to teleport?

Derpy: What's wrong, Tigger? Are you worried the ponies will treat you weirdly like they did earlier?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (sigh) It's no use. I can't keep up this ''Tigger'' charade around these two any longer, guys. (Snaps his ''Tigger'' paws causing his ''Tigger'' head to turn back into a Discord head)

Derpy and the Doctor: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DISCORD?!

Derpy: He's been set free?!

Dr. Hooves: Stay right here! I'll go gather up the others!

Timon: WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?! (Bonks them both on the head with a mallet that he got from nowhere)

Derpy: Owie.

Dr. Hooves: Pretty stars… (shakes his head to clear it and the dancing stars disappears) Was that _really_ necessary? And why is Discord even free?

Timon: He's not evil anymore!

Pumbaa: Yeah. In fact, he wasn't even evil to begin with.

Dr. Hooves: What are you talking about? You two were there when Ponyville became the ''Chaos Capital of the World'', weren't you? You saw the things he did.

Sunrise Blossom: Actually, Pumbaa's right.

Derpy and the Doctor: Huh?

Sunrise Blossom: Let me tell you about what happened just after we defeated Discord when you two left. (Takes everyone to the cafe' as she begins telling the tale) You see, it all started when we were pondering why he turned evil in the first place since Celestia never told us. And...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One very boring to people who already know what happened tale about Discord's past and why Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa befriended him later...

(Seriously though readers, do you really expect me and Dede42 to write the WHOLE backstory of why Discord became evil in the first place EVERY time our three friends decide to reveal they freed Discord out of regret to certain friends? Tsk, tsk, tsk. If we did that, it WOULD be boring as the Spongebob French Narrator Guy described it. Dede42: Yeah, and I rather not have to copy and paste it to this chapter, even to make it longer.)

* * *

*Yep. They're at the cafe' now and Sunrise is STILL going on and on and on.*

Sunrise Blossom: So in conclusion, everypony, even the princesses, thought his harmless chaotic powers like the Genie's chaotic magic in Disney's Aladdin meant pure evil and continually turned against him until they caused him to become evil just to get back at them to fix his poor broken heart. We all became great friends and promised to take good care of him unlike everypony else, we did lots of fun things together like taking him to that Nightmare Night while keeping a low profile in a Tigger disguise, and...yeah. He's on our side now. Just like that. What do you think?

Timon: (wakes up from falling asleep listening to that tale) Oh good. You done now?

Derpy: (begins to cry in regret) OH, DISCORD! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! (Embraces Discord into a great big hug) WE'RE SO SORRY! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!

Discord: Choking...not breathing...

Derpy: Oh. Oops. (Lets go of him) Sorry.

Dr. Hooves: Well, I guess that explains why everypony was acting a little strange round ''Tiggers'' earlier.

Discord: Yeah, I may have pulled a few harmless pranks on everypony on that Nightmare Night since Rainbow Dash started it first. Didn't think it would give everypony a grudge against ''Tiggers'' though. (Snaps his fingers as a Tigger head pops up next to his own head)

Tigger Head: I'll say! What were you thinking following in the footsteps of Dainbow Rash? That was just RIDICKEROUS!

Discord: Oh, shut up. (Snaps his fingers making the Tigger head disappear)

Timon: Anyway, everyone keeps being rude to Discord even in his ''Tigger'' disguise,we decided at the last minute to look for Applejack and find out why she's not returning home ourselves.

Dr. Hooves: Oh yes. That reminds me. Have you had any luck in finding Applejack?

Pumbaa: Nope. Not yet.

Timon: And it's only been like half and hour since we started searching.

Derpy: Hmm. Hey! I have an idea!

Sunrise Blossom: What is it, Derpy?

Derpy: Maybe if we sing a song like the song that Bear sings when he's trying to find his friend Shadow, maybe Applejack will appear.

Sunrise Blossom: (chuckles) Still got Bear In The Big Blue House on your mind, Derpy?

Derpy: What can I say? That's all I've been doing lately. I haven't seen it in ages.

Discord: Hmm. What do you two think?

Pumbaa: Well...

Timon: That is the most DUMBEST thing I ever...wait a minute! Hold onto your horses! I got an ide...

Pumbaa: Just sing it, Derpy.

Timon: HEY!

Derpy: (gets up from her chair and walks out of the cafe' and back into the town) Follow me every...creature. (Everyone follows Derpy back outside while Discord snaps his fingers and turns back into Tigger again) Oh! Where, oh where, oh where is Applejack? Where, oh where, oh where is Applejack? Where, oh where, oh where is Applejack? Where can Applejack be?

Tigger (Discord back in Tigger's body): I can't believe we're doing this.

Sunrise Blossom: Quiet, Discord. Look!

Tigger (Discord back in Tigger's body): At what?

Timon: (gasps) There she is!

Applejack: (seemingly appearing in town right on cue) Huh?

Pumbaa: Wow! You're song worked, Derpy! There's Applejack!

Applejack: Oh no.

Derpy: See? I told you it would work. GROUP HUG! (Runs towards Applejack)

Applejack: (sees Derpy, Timon, Pumbaa and the rest running her way) NO! NOT HUGS! NOT HUGS! (Too late! Caught in a big group hug! She now has breathing difficulties!) G-g-g-g-GET OFF ME!

Derpy: (everyone lets go of Applejack) Oops. My bad.

Applejack: (smiles uneasily) Uh, howdy there, Sunrise, Timon, Pumbaa, Tigger, Derpy, Dr Hoo...WAIT A SECOND! TIMON?! PUMBAA?! TIGGER?! DERPY?! DOC?!

Dr. Hooves: (groans in frustration) What doesn't anypony understand about ''DON'T CALL ME DOC''?!

Applejack: What are YOU all doin' here? (Glares at Timon and Pumbaa) Did Celestia summon you two from your jungle? (Glares at the Doc) Doc, shouldn't you be busy fighting Daleks or Zygons or whatnot? Come to think of it, where even HAVE you been this whole time?

Dr. Hooves: Well, I...

(Yes, let's try not to forget the other focus of the story in later chapters. Aka: why the Doc hasn't been around and why no one has seen him in ages. This is just a reminder in case you forget. You're welcome by the way.)

Applejack: (Glares at ''Tigger'') Tigger, haven't y'all caused another trouble already since that Nightmare Night? And...Sunrise, if you and Derpy are here, well...where's your sister and everyone else?

Sunrise Blossom: Uhhhhhhhhh...

*Cut to a completely different cafe' in an even FURTHER part of Dodge Junction which is NOWHERE NEAR where our NEW main heroes and Applejack are.*

Twilight Sparkle: (groans as Pinkie and Rainbow chow down on the worlds BIGGEST ice cream that similar to one in a Season 6 episode) Pinkie! Rainbow! I know we agreed to get something to eat! But, REALLY?! A contest to see who can eat the most of that HUMUNGOUS ice cream?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

Fluttershy: Um, yeah. Shouldn't we be looking for Applejack and wherever the doctor and Derpy wandered off to? I think we may have lost them on the way here.

Pinkie Pie: (with her mouth half full of ice cream) WHAT?! And miss out on an opportunity to see who can eat the most ice cream? No way! We're staying here until I win! (Continues eating)

Rainbow Dash: (also with her mouth half full of ice cream) YOU win?! Ha! That'll be the day! NOBODY beats Rainbow Dash at ANY competition! (Continues eating)

Rarity: (disgusted at the sight) So immature. (Stomach rumbles) Though, I must admit, I'm still a tiny bit hungry. I say, you two wouldn't mind if I...

Pinkie and Rainbow: NO!

Rarity: Oh, IT! IS! ON! (Begins devouring the enormous ice cream too)

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) We're gonna be here for the ret of the day at this rate!

*Cut back to Sunrise and the rest that I'm too lazy to mention in this sentence.*

Sunrise Blossom: ...lost.

Applejack: Lost?! What do ya mean ''lost''?!

Tigger (STILL Discord in Tigger's body): (dressed up as a scientist or something that likes to state the obvious) Ahem. ''Lost''. Adjective. Unable to find one's way; not knowing one's wherabou...

Applejack: THAT AIN'T WHAT AH MEANT!

Timon: Well, quite frankly, my dear farm pony, we've had enough of you not appreciating us not being here! We've got questions for ya and we're not afraid to ask 'em! NOW, FESS UP!

Pumbaa: Yeah, Applejack. Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?

Sunrise Blossom: And...well, why are you here?

Dr. Hooves: Is there something we need to know about?

Derpy: Do you have any snacks? We kinda rushed out of the cafe' and forgot how hungry we still were.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Forget that last question and answer before the awesome might of Tigger, Private Ear!

Timon: (whispering) Psst, Discord. Don't overdo the ''Tigger'' act.

Applejack: (sighs) Do ya'll really wanna know THAT badly?

Sunrise Blossom: Not just us. But the ENTIRE of Ponyville!

Cherry Jubilee: (appearing into town right on cue) Ah, Applejack! There you are! I've been looking all over town for you! Say, are these a few of your friends?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, we are.

Pumbaa: Bestest best friends to be exact.

Derpy: Friends till the end of time.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Friends that don't always see eye to eye all the time.

Timon: What's it to ya?

Applejack: (sighs yet again) Yes, ma'am. They are. (Under her breath) Unfortunately.

Dr. Hooves: And who are you?

Cherry Jubilee: Ah, the legendary Dr. Hooves I've heard so much about! (The Doc rolls his eyes in annoyance) How kind of you to ask! Why, I'm Cherry Jubilee, the boss of Cherry Hill Ranch's lowly assistant.

Sunrise Blossom: Huh? Lowly assistant?

Timon: Do I even DARE ask who the BOSS of Cherry Hill Ranch is?

Boss Beaver: (appears out of nowhere on cue) That would be me! Boss Beaver! The boss of Cherry Hill Ranch! Aka: Boss Beaver's Cherry Making Place Thingy! The reason it is called ''Boss Beaver's Cherry Making Place Thingy'' is that I am Boss Beaver and that is my Cherry Making Place Thingy!

Timon and Pumbaa: OH NO! NOT YOU!

Dr. Hooves: You know him?

Timon: You haven't watched all of our TV show episodes, have you?

Derpy: How bad is he?

Sunrise Blossom: As he as bad as Quint?

Timon: No! WORSE!

Boss Beaver: Come on then, pony named after a Kellogg's cereal product! There's no time to chat with these friends of yours. OR THOSE TWO! We've got to get back to work in a few more minutes!

Cherry Jubilee: Quite right, Boss Beaver. After all, ya'll did say that ya'll wanted a change of scenery back at the rodeo. And cherries don't make themselves y'know.

Applejack: Uh...coming! Just...gimme a few seconds here.

Cherry Jubilee: Aw, isn't that nice? A few more seconds just to catch up with her friends. Okay. Just don't take too long. (Begins walking back to her and Boss Beaver's Cherry Making Place Thingy to Cherry Hill Ranch)

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (dressed up in his ''Tigger, Private Ear'' getup again) ''Change of scenery'', eh? What do you gotta say about that, pony named after a Kellogg's cereal product?

Timon: (bursts into uncontrollable laughter) I get it! Because her name is Applejack! And the name of that cereal...is ''Apple Jacks''! (Continues laughing uncontrollably)

Applejack: (being sarcastic) Oh, hardy-ha-ha. That's so funny, ah forgot to laugh. Look, Mr. ''Private Ear'', it ain't no big deal, ya hear? Ah just thought that maybe cherries would be a nice from apples. Heh. Not that ah'm sayin' cherries are BETTER than apples though! WHICH AH'M NOT! So, I took this here job and came here. That's it. End of story.

Derpy: Wow. Pretty short story there. I've heard fairytales longer than that.

Sunrise Blossom: It's as short as the story of the Ugly Barnacle.

Dr. Hooves: Um, what's the Ugly Barnacle?

Timon: ''Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everyone died. The end''. That answer your question?

Applejack: Ah'm sorry. REALLY, ah am. But that's all ah gotta tell ya. Thanks for checkin' up on me and all that, but ya'll can just go on back to your homes like the jungle or Ponyville or the Hundred Acre Whatever! Tell mah family ''hi'' and that ah'm doin' okay. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Derpy. See ya! (Attempts to run off only for Timon to block her way)

Timon: Oh no ya don't...(snickers)...pony named after a Kellogg's cereal pr...

Applejack: Startin' to get old now.

Timon: But we didn't travel ALL over the desert and get ourselves stuck riding on the front of Casey Junior searching for you and then come home WITHOUT you!

Sunrise Blossom: And what about Apple Bloom?

Applejack: Mah lil' sister?

Derpy: Oh yes. She got REALLY upset when she learned that you weren't coming back.

Sunrise Blossom: She was worried that you didn't love her anymore.

Applejack: (begins tearing up in worry) She really thought that?

Sunrise Blossom: And even Big Mac looked like he was about to cry.

Derpy: And boy, was Granny Smith furious with you and planned on grounding you for a painfully long time if you ever did come back...

Applejack: (pulls herself together) NO! AH'M NOT COMIN' BACK AND THAT'S FINAL! NOW, GET! (Storms off to Cherry Hill Ranch in a huff)

Timon: Ya know what, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: No. What?

Timon: I don't care what she says ONE. BIT!

Pumbaa: You don't?

Sunrise Blossom: I'm with you, Timon. Applejack's not telling us something.

Dr. Hooves: Now that you mention it, Applejack storming off and refusing to come home CLEARLY means that she's hiding something.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (snaps his ''Tigger'' paws to turn his ''Tigger'' head back into a Discord head) I say we should think of something to make her spill the beans.

Derpy: Huh? But she doesn't have any beans to spill...does she?

Sunrise Blossom: It's just an expression, Derpy. But Discord's right. We need to go after Applejack and find out why she's acting like this.

* * *

A/N: I now declare this chapter to be done, and I will see you again on Thursday. Don't worry, I'm thinking of something to explain why Dr. Hooves hasn't been around. R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: Dr Hoove's Story

A/N: Sorry for not getting this update sooner, something came up, and I completely forgot. Anyway, time to wrap this up.

* * *

Chapter 8: Dr. Hoove's Story

(On their way to Cherry Hill Ranch to find out why Applejack is refusing to come back to Ponyville, Derpy us pestering Dr. Hooves about why he'd been away for so long.)

Derpy: Come on, Doc, fess up. Where were you for _so long?_

Dr. Hooves: Ms. Derpy, it's a rather long story and I rather not talk about it at this time.

Discord: I would like to know, too, and we've got quite a walk ahead of us.

Dr. Hooves: Well, you could just snap your fingers and transport us there.

Discord: (disappears and reappears on top of the Time Lord's head, now the size of a doll) Oh, where is the fun in that?

Sunrise Blossom: Come on, Doc, you did promise to tell us where you'd been.

Timon: Yeah, I want to hear the story. Right, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: _Right!_

Derpy: _Please,_ Doc? _Please?_

Dr. Hooves: (sighs) _Fine_. I will tell you, but could you please get off my head first, Discord?

Discord: (disappears and reappears alongside the group) Of course.

Dr. Hooves: Very well, here is why I have been away for so long. After the business with the chaos that you had caused, Discord...

Discord: Hey! Less of that now! Sunrise told you the reason why I did all that chaotic evil stuff, didn't she?

Derpy: Yeah, Doc. Go easy on him. You heard what she told us at the cafe', didn't you?

Dr. Hooves: Right. Of course. My bad. Sorry. Now, uh...where was I?

Pumbaa: Uhhhhh, ''after we defeated Discord before we pondered if everything he did was for a good reason and set him free to ask him''?

Dr. Hooves: Right. Right. After all that, I was doing some work in my lab when the sensors in the TARDIS picked up on some temporal distortions, and I decided to check it out to make sure that it wasn't Missy or one of my other enemies we've encountered in the past up to no good again.

Derpy: Well, why didn't you call me over to help you out, Doc? I often do the best I can when I help you work in your TARDIS like in our past adventures with each other.

Dr. Hooves: Huh. I guess I never thought of it at the time. Anyway, I exited the TARDIS...

* * *

 _Dr. Whooves exits the TARDIS and finds himself in a large stone chamber that is lit by torches, the walls are lined with alcoves filled with stone statues (A/N: And don't worry, they aren't Weeping Angels…I think.), colorful tapestries cover the walls, and at the far end of the room was a low platform with a stone coffin that is ornately decorated. He makes his way across the room to the platform and examines the coffin, notes that there is scrollwork on the lid, and he reads it._

 _"'Here rests the Cosmic Egg, may it remain entombed until the universe itself nears it end'. Amazing," he remarks and takes out his sonic screwdriver and does a scan. "Yes, yes, there is quite a power source in there, and I will leave it here." He moves off the platform and turns to leave when there is a loud noise from above._

 _Dr. Whooves looks up and dives into the nearest alcove just as a section of the high ceiling falls to the floor with a loud_ CRACK! _He coughs and looks up as the dust cloud fades to reveal the form of Missy and two large thugs. "You!"_

 _"Hello, Doctor," Missy says cheerfully. "I see that you followed my little signal and by doing so, lead me to the resting place of the Cosmic Egg. Thank you, sweetie, for doing that for me."_

 _"Missy, please don't do anything to the Cosmic Egg," Dr. Whooves requests, stands up and hopes to reason with his former friend. "It's entombed for a_ reason _, and it mustn't be harmed."_

 _Missy giggles as the two thugs retrieve the coffin from the platform. "Oh, don't worry, my dear," she reassures him as she uses her umbrella to summon her TARDIS, and the thugs carry the coffin inside. "I won't_ harm _the Cosmic Egg, for I have a plan for it. Bye-bye." And she retreats into her TARDIS, and it leaves before her follow Time Lord can stop her._

 _"Darn you, Missy!" Dr. Whooves growls and runs to his TARDIS to give chase._

* * *

 _*Dr. Whooves uses the readings from his sonic screwdriver to track down Missy and the Cosmic Egg, and his TARDIS chases after Missy's TARDIS through the Time Vortex. This results in a game of cat and mouse with the time Time Lords chasing each other all over time and space, and end up in some unusual places as a result. First, they end up in Sherwood Forest.*_

 _Dr. Whooves: Missy! Where are you? I know you're hiding here somewhere. (Sees three familiar figures running past him) Huh?_

 _Robin Hood: (running past Dr. Whooves in his fortune teller disguise) Quick, Little John! Back to our hideout before they catch up to us!_

 _Little John: (waving back at the rhino guards, especially that dumb Derek) Fortunes forecast, lucky charms!_

 _Missy: (pushes past Robin Hood and Little John) OUT OF MY WAY, YOU TWO GYPSIES!_

 _Robin Hood: Whoa, hey! What's up with YOU now?_

 _Little John: Who was that phsyco with that big...egg shaped thing that just rudely pushed right past us? Where'd she even come from?_

 _Robin Hood: Beats me, Johnny. Just keep running before PJ and those rhinos catch up to us._

 _Dr. Whooves: Robin Hood? Little John? Oh no! Please don't tell me we've landed right in the middle of the film! (Suddenly hears Prince John shouting ''AFTER THEM, YOU FOOLS!'') OH NO! RHINO STAMPEDE! (Jumps back into the Time Vortex just in time before all the Rhino Guards come running past along with the two elephants pulling the Royal Coach that comes apart due to Little John removing the hubcaps)._

* * *

 _Dr. Whooves and Missy next end up in prehistoric times, where they almost get eaten by a T-rex. They appear near Loch Ness, where they are chased by the Loch Ness Monster._

* * *

 _After escaping from the Loch Ness Monster, Dr. Whooves continues to chase Missy throughout the Time Vortex and the cat and mouse game continues with them ending up in some other unusual places: They end up in a certain jungle, where they both get chase by Shere Khan. They end up in a playground and are chased by Barney the_ _Dinosaur, who wants to give them both big hugs. And then they, somehow, have to take part in a show at the House of Mouse._

* * *

"…and after leaving the House of Mouse, I finally managed to track Missy down in London, England with the help of Basil of Baker Street, and got the Cosmic Egg back to where it belongs," Dr. Hooves concluded. "And that's why I haven't been around Ponyville in a while until quite recently."

"Well, that was _quite_ the adventure you went out without any interference from anyone," Discord commented. "And what became of Missy?"

Dr. Hooves shrugged casually. "Oh, I may have tampered with her TARDIS, and she should be arriving on Gallifrey _any minute_ now."

Smirking, Discord snapped his fingers and produced a magical window, through which they were able to see the inside of the Capitol on Gallifrey, and sure enough, a grey pillar appeared in the middle of the courtyard, and when Missy poked her head out to see where she ended up since her view screen wasn't working, she found herself face-to-face with the armed guards.

"Oh, well, hello!"

Seeing this, the whole group fell over each other, laughing as Missy was marched away by the guards, who'd made sure to take away her umbrella. Yup, they weren't going to see Missy any time soon.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Cherry Mayham!

A/N: This is the _perfect_ way to end this chapter, online brother. And a good thing, too. For as soon as I get this updated and posted, I have to do some online training for my movie job that just came to my attention. Yeah, real life needs my attention again.

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 9: Cherry Mayham At Boss Beaver's!

(So, quick recap for Dede42 in case she's forgotton considering how it's long it's been, which is understandable, Cherry Jubilee isn't the boss of Cherry Hill Ranch unlike the actual show. Instead, she's a boss's assistant since the REAL boss of Cherry Hill Ranch is none other than Boss Beaver from Timon and Pumbaa's TV show instead because...well, although the cherry making scene in The Last Roundup is pretty similar to a scene from some sort of black and white movie known as ''The Chocolate Factory: I Love Lucy'', to me, the cherry making scene reminds me more of a scene from a Timon and Pumbaa episode called ''Amusement Bark''. And yeah, Boss Beaver's in it. I won't give away any spoilers though if you haven't seen that episode before. It's on Youtube but you might have difficulty finding it so, you'll probably have to watch it on Dailymotion in case you want to watch it before reading on ahead, online sister. Take your time.)

* * *

*Meanwhile at the cherry factory at Cherry Hill Ranch...I mean ''Boss Beaver's Cherry Making Place Thingy'', Applejack, wearing a white uniform with a cherry symbol on it, is getting ready to use a circular treadmill to run a conveyor belt to moving red and yellow cherries...sure...use a treadmill/hamster wheel to work a conveyors belt. Yeah, that's not weird at all.*

Boss Beaver: Listen up, new employee. You're job here at ''Boss Beaver's Cherry Making Place Thingy'' is very simple. Just keep walking on this here treadmill to move the conveyor belt that moves the cherries.

Applejack: (looks at the ''treadmill'') Treadmill? Um, not to sound so stupid or nothin', but...er, ain't that a giant hamster wheel?

(Well, it definitely looks like one more than a treadmill to me.)

Boss Beaver: (shouting in AJ's face since he has a habit of shouting) WE COULDN'T AFFORD A REAL TREADMILL!

Applejack: Ow! Hey now! No need to shout and get all huffy there, Boss. Ah was only curious is all.

Boss Beaver: Just be ready to put your back into it, you hear?

Applejack: (sighs and reluctantly gets on the...hamster wheel) Whatever ya'll say...ah guess.

Boss Beaver: Oh, and some of your friends volunteered to help you out at the conveyor belt.

Applejack: Really? Ah, gee. Thank ya kindly, Boss. Ah guess ah could use some help over there by the...WAIT, WHAT?! MAH FRIENDS?!

Boss Beaver: That's not gonna be a problem, is it?

Applejack: (nervous gulp) Um...n-n-n-not at all, b-b-b-boss.

Boss Beaver: Good. Okay, you five! Come on in!

(Yeah, the Doc probably won't be wasting his time doing stuff involving making cherries. It's just Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise, Derpy and Discord still in the body of Tigger in this part. Besides, don't really know what use the Doc would be in a scene like this. What do you think? Dede42: I imagine that Dr. Hooves is probably working on repairing any machinery that Boss Beaver has lying around, or is going to invent something that might go haywire.)

Derpy: (walks into the room wearing the same outfit as Applejack's all excited) YAY! WE'RE CHERRY SORTERS! WOHOOO!

Timon: (also wearing the same outfit as Applejack's) I can't believe we're actually FORCING ourselves to work at another one of Boss Beaver's working places just to talk to this pony that's as stubborn as a mule.

Pumbaa: (oh look, he's also wearing the same white outfit as the others) Yeah. Normally, it's Boss Beaver himself forcing us to do his work rather than us willingly sign up for a job like this time.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (also wearing the white uniform) Aw, lighten up, you two. Why, sortin' cherries is what ''Tiggers'' do best!

Timon: Oh, IS it now, Discor...

Sunrise Blossom: (shuts Timon up before he accidently says ''Discord'' instead of ''Tigger''...while also wearing that same white uniform) SHH, Timon! Not in front of Applejack!

Applejack: (pokes out of the NOT-treadmill to look at her...''frenemies'') And just WHAT is it that ya'll are doing here and up to?

Sunrise Blossom: Who? Us? Oh, don't need to worry about us. We're just your cherry sorters.

Applejack: (suspicious) Why?

Derpy: (giggles in excitement) Isn't it obvious? You made working on a cherry orchard sound so delightful and exciting! Even more exciting for a birthday girl who's never taken a job other than delivering mail before!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): So, we decided to give this little job a try because...meh, why not?

Applejack: (not convinced in the slightest) Uh-huh. Well, just remember: NO TALKING ABOUT PONYVILLE!

Boss Beaver: HEY, YOU! TREADMILL PONY! You just broke one of my very imporant rules!

Applejack: Which is...?

Boss Beaver: NO SCREAMING AT AHIGH VOLUME WITHOUT A SCREAMING AT A HIGH VOLUME PERMIT!

(Yeah, according to the Timon and Pumbaa episode ''Maine-Iacs'', Boss Beaver actually has a rule like that.)

Applejack: What the? Huh? B-b-but, you scream at high volume all the time. And what kind of rule even IS that?!

Boss Beaver: (ignoring Applejack) Now, listen very closely, cherry sorters. (Points to the two empty containers) The red cherries go in the RED bin, and the yellow cherries go in the YELLOW bin. UNDERSTOOD?!

Everyone (except Timon): Yes, Boss Beaver sir!

Timon: Does it really matter THAT much which color cherries go in which colored bin?

Boss Beaver: YES, IT DOES!

Timon: (groans in frustration) We haven't even started and already, I'm hating it.

Boss Beaver: Remember my two most important rules before you start, cherry sorters. Safety first and Makuta Hamaka! Have fun! (Leaves the room to take care of other business...otherwise known as sitting in his office doing nothing and look busy doing it)

Sunrise, Derpy and Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (confused) Huh? Makuta Hamaka?

Timon and Pumbaa: (both sigh) It means ''work really hard''.

Derpy: Wow. That's NOTHING like your Hakuna Matata philosophy.

Timon: We know.

(And now for something that may or may not become a thing since Drew is still around and making me, RolePlayer48, skeptical about him. It's time to respond to a review that's...pretty okay actually considering who posted it. So, first off, Boss Beaver and Mayor Mare working together? Well, you never know, Mayor Mare loves money...at least according to the actual show's version of The Last Roundup hence why I changed her personality into being a money obessed mayor/president who cares more about money than everything else like Prince John, Mr. Krabs and/or some real life people, Boss Beaver definitely seems to like making Timon and Pumbaa's lives miserable with his unfair rules whenever they have to work for him, against their wills I might add. I suppose that COULD happen sometime in the future if Dede42 and I come up with a good idea on how to do that. But don't expect anything great just so you can post a negative review/rant like all your other ones though. Secondly, well, while Hakuna Matata actually IS a real African philosophy which was invented long before Timon and Pumbaa got a hold of it, Boss Beaver's work real hard philosophy ''Makuta Hamaka'' isn't real unfortunatley. So, the closest result you'll ever get if you google that up is Boss Beaver's debut episode ''Oregon Astray''. Thirdly, most of Boss Beaver's rules are just made up by him to make things unfair to his workers. That includes the screaming at a high volume without a screaming at a high volume permit rule. Sorry. No Hercules related stuff for you I'm afraid, Drew. Okay, that's out of the way, on with the rest of this chapter.)

*Applejack, still suspicious of her ''frenemies'' at the moment, begins walking on the treadmill/hamster wheel thus making the gears start turning thus making the red and yellow cherries begin appearing on the conveyor belt. For several minutes, the two ponies, meerkat, warthog, dragonaques in the body of a tigger work in silence...but not for long.*

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Sunny Bunny, I think it's time to go over there and interrogate our stubborn little ''friend'' like the REAL Tigger, Private Ear would do at a time like this. What do you say? (Winks at Sunrise)

Sunrise Blossom: (winks back at ''Tigger'') So, AJ, how was Canterlot? (Applejack shoots her a look) Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Yeah. You never said anything about not talking about Canterlot.

Applejack: Canterlot was fine. Thank you very much.

Sunrise Blossom: Did you have fun at all?

Applejack: Yes.

Sunrise Blossom: Did you meet anypony nice there?

Applejack: Some.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (snaps his ''Tigger paws'' to change into his ''Private Ear'' getup and walks on over to Applejack along with Sunrise) And how ''exactically'' did you come across Cherry Jubilee and that Boss Beaver guy?

Applejack: Um, well, ah got no clue on why Boss Beaver is even here. He could just be here taking up a new job like that Quint guy who tends to switch jobs a lot. As for how ah came across Miss Jubilee, she had a cherry stand at the rodeo. Real good treats. Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts. We struck up a conversation, being orchard folk and all.

* * *

(Boss Beaver leaves the cherry sorting building and goes to the building where the farm machines are kept, and finds Dr. Hooves there, swats his hoof when he finds that the Time Lord has put his bowtie back on over the green mechanic jumpsuit.

Boss Beaver: _NO BOWTIES!_ (Yanks it off and rips it to pieces)

Dr. Hooves: Well, that was uncalled for, sir.

Boss Beaver: I'm the boss around here, and if I say 'no bowties' _I MEAN IT!_

Dr. Hooves: (gingerly rubs his aching ears) Ow, ok, fine, fine.

Boss Beaver: (clears his throat and nods to the various machines, many of which are in pieces) Ok, Doc, you say you're good with machines and whatnot, so you're gonna repair all of these here machines to get them in working order to harvest 'em cherries in half the time it takes to harvest them by bucking the trees. Can you do that or am I wasting time and money by hiring you?

Dr. Hooves: Oh, I can make these machines work for certain, my good beaver, sir.

Boss Beaver: Good, caus' the sooner 'em cherries are harvested and ready to sale, the better. _NOW GET TO WORK!_ (And he storms out of the building.)

Dr. Hooves: (hooves clamp over his aching ears) Ow, need to find earplugs to save my poor hearing. (He takes out his sonic screwdriver and turns to the machines) Now, let's see what I can do with you fine ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

*Back with Applejack, Sunrise Blossom and Di...I mean ''Tigger, Private Ear'', uh oh! It would appear that the treadmill the works the conveyor belt is going a little bit faster all of a sudden. And no, it's not because of Applejack slowly getting angry. The Doc has definitely done SOMETHING with Boss Beaver's machines to cause this by accident.*

Pumbaa: (desperately trying to sort out the cherries with the others) Uh, Timon? Is it just me or...is this conveyor belt going a little bit faster all of a sudden?

Derpy: Oh, is that why there's a LOT more cherries coming out from this side?

Timon: Meh. It's not going TOO fast, Derpy. We can still handle this.

Pumbaa: Are you sure, Timon? Because I'm getting reminded of a similar situation that happened to us when we were forced to work at Boss Beaver's Hot Log On A Stick Making Place.

Timon: Pumbaa, this is no time for being reminded of other stuff. Just get back to work.

Applejack: (also noticing the sudden speed change on the treadmill/huge hamster wheel) Whoa. Why am ah startin' to go faster?

Sunrise Blossom: So, with you and Cherry Jubilee chatting to each other about this and that, did you happen to tell her about Sweet Apple Acres?

Applejack: Yes.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Did you tell HER why you're being as stubborn as a mule and not wantin' to come back home?

Applejack: No, ah did not because it weren't any of her dang business!

* * *

(Inside the building that holds the machines, Dr. Hooves hums to himself as he continues to work on the machines with his sonic screwdriver, unaware that his tinkering is making the treadmill speed go even quicker.)

* * *

*Oh dear. It would appear that now the treadmill/hamster wheel and the conveyor belt are going EVEN FASTER NOW! Look at all those cherries coming out!*

Derpy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! TOO MANY CHERRIES! (Gets herself buried by the cherries)

Pumbaa: (struggling to sort the speedy cherries out) UH, TIMON? THIS ISN'T EASY ANYMORE!

Timon: YOU'RE TELLING ME! You were right, Pumbaa. This IS Deja Vu! Uh, Applejack? Do you think maybe you could...I don't know...maybe...STOP RUNNING ON THAT THING SO FAST?!

Applejack: IT AIN'T ME RUNNING! IT'S THE TREADMILL! IT STARTED SPEEDING UP FOR NO APPARENT REASON!

Timon: Hang on! I'll try to find the controls of this thing and slow it down! And Boss Beaver's michevious little son Boy Beaver had better not be behind this again. (Goes out the building to try and find the place where most of Boss Beaver's machines/treadmill speed controls are)

Derpy: (still buried underneath the cherries) Um...a little help here?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (still not dropping the subject of why AJ's refusing to come home) So, if you're not gonna tell us why you're not coming home, I'm just going to take a wild guess at random. Is it because Rainbow Dash once accidently made it rain on you?

Applejack: No! It ain't! Now, can we talk about this when we get this lil' problem sorted?

Sunrise Blossom: (also not dropping the subject) Is it because you were insulted when Twilight gave you that book on organised orchards?

Applejack: Listen, this thing's still goin' way too fast! Is this really the best time to keep asking me quest...

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Ooh, ooh! Wait! I got it! You're not coming home because Rarity insulted your hair once!

Applejack: No, no, NO!

* * *

*Meanwhile, back with Dr. Hooves doing his thing with the screwdriver on the machines...*

Timon: (bursts into the room) DR. HOOVES! YOU MOOK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Dr. Hooves: Hmm? Oh, hello, Timon. I've just been trying to fix up some of Boss Beaver's old machines.

Timon: YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE MAKING THE SPEED OF THE TREADMILL AND THE CONVEYOR BELT GO TOO FAST! THERE ARE CHERRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE!

Dr. Hooves: What? I DID?! Now, how could I have possibly done that? I was sure I fixed everything with this screwdriver and pressed the right buttons and turned the right switches.

Timon: That wasn't a switch! You accidently set the speed dial to DEADLY!

Dr. Hooves: Oh...dear.

Timon: MAKE IT STOP, DOC!

Dr Hooves: Right away! (he changes the settings on the sonic screwdriver and aims it at the machines. The tip glows green as the device buzzes, and both he and Timon jump a foot in the air when the machines start to smoke and spark.) Sweet Celestia! That wasn't suppose to happen!

Timon: Run away!

(Both Dr. Hooves and Timon run out of the building as the machines continue to smoke and spark until they all explode!)

* * *

*With the machines exploding due to the Doc's goofups, the speed of the treadmill/hamsterwheel controlling the conveyor belt finally comes to a stop. Which is both good...and bad. Good because that means Derpy won't be trapped underneath anymore cherries than she's already trapped underneath and Applejack can take a well needed break, but bad because a screeching halt can cause cherries to fly off the conveyor belt and all over the room and everyone inside the room...which is pretty much what just happened. But luckily, no one was hurt...I've been watching too many Thomas the Tank Engine episodes that has that little saying be said every time an accident occurs, haven't I?*

Dr. Hooves: (runs into the cherry making building) Great whickering stallions! What a mess!

Derpy: (guess what, she's still buried underneath the cherries) Doc? Is that you? I seem to be trapped underneath all of these cherries!

Dr. Hooves: (gasps) DERPY! Hold on! I'll get you out! (Desperately gets all the cherries off our poor mailmare) Derpy, are you okay?

Derpy: DOCTOR! (Gives him a great big hug) I'm feeling much better now. Thank you.

Pumbaa: (all covered in cherry in cherries like Applejack, Sunrise and ''Tigger'') Uh...what about us?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): EYUCK! ''Tiggers'' DON'T like cherries!

Applejack: Okay. Here's somethin' ah often pondered about you, Tigger. If ya don't like honey, ice skating or cherries, what DO you like then?

(I suppose quite a few people probably wonder what the REAL Tigger actually DOES like considering he had a hatred for honey...and ice skating. Obviously, there's bouncing before you point that out. But...yeah, I'm sure Applejack can't be the only one pondering this.)

Timon: Never mind arguing with Dis...''Tigger'' now, Applejack. Let's just clean this place up before Boss Beaver storms into the room and screams ''what's going on in here?''.

Boss Beaver: (storms into the room) WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?

Applejack: (gulps) Whoa, nelly.

Derpy: Uh-oh.

Pumbaa: We're in trouble.

Boss Beaver: LOOK AT ALL THE MESS IN HERE! WHAT HAPPENED?! (more calmly all of a sudden) What went wrong?

Timon: Boss Beaver, for once, it wasn't our doing this time!

Boss Beaver: THEN WHO CAUSED THIS MESS?!

Dr. Hooves: (nervously laughing) I...may have...kinda...sort of...accidently...caused the speed of the treadmill/conveyor belt to go haywire while trying to fix up your old machines and while trying to stop the problem, I may have caused all the machines to smoke and spark and eventually explode in the process and that's why there's a big mess in here. (Nervous laugh again) Please...don't be mad?

Boss Beaver: YOU DID WHAT?! (Goes outside and looks at the remains of the building where he kept his now blown up machines) MY MACHINES! MY BUILDING! I KNEW I wasted time and money by hiring you! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Dr. Hooves: B-b-but Boss, I assure you, it was all but a little accident that wasn't intended to happen.

Boss Beaver: You do realise what this means, don't you?

Timon: Oh boy. Here we go.

Boss Beaver: YOU BREAK IT, YOU BUY IT!

Timon: Yep. Saw that one coming.

Dr. Hooves: B...but I don't have any money.

Boss Beaver: No money? BUT YOU BROKE IT! SO YOU BOUGHT IT!

Applejack: Ah'm gonna go and get myself cleaned up before things get any uglier. (Begins storming out the room) And before you ask, AH'M NEVER TELLIN' YOU WHY I AIN'T COMIN' HOME! (Continues storming out)

* * *

*An hour later, our poor heroes are still cleaning up the mess. Well, when I say ''poor heroes'', I don't mean Dr. Hooves since he's the one who unintentionally caused the accident so...he kinda deserves to do all the cleaning up more than the others...but, whatever.*

Discord: (because Applejack and Boss Beaver are gone, he's transformed back into himself) Okay. This cleaning up is taking too long. (Snaps his fingers and the mess is all cleared up in an instant) There. Happy?

Derpy: Wow! Did you see that, Doc? Discord got this place all cleaned up in no time at all! LITERALLY!

Dr. Hooves: Wow. Thanks, Discord. Your magic really helped a lot.

Discord: You're most welcome. Though, compliments aside, we seem to be getting nowhere near finding out about Applejack and her stubbornness.

Sunrise Blossom: Discord's right. We seem to be striking out. And in more ways than one.

Timon: Well, DUH! That's obviously because we're playing too nice! I say desperate times call for desperate measures! (Looks at Discord with a mischievous grin) Time to call in the big guns.

Discord: Wait? Why are you looking at me with that face?

Pumbaa: Timon! You're not seriously suggesting that Discord should go find Applejack and whammy her and do what he did before to the ponies in that maze place except the difference being is that he'll make her tell us why she won't come back home instead of being stubborn, are you?

Timon: What makes you think I'd suggest such nonsense? I was just gonna ask Discord to go find Applejack while in the body of Tigger and constantly annoy her to no end.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Will Discord succeed in doing just that? Find out...some other time when we feel like it.

* * *

A/N: And I now declare this chapter done! When the next chapter will be, only time will tell. Right now, I better getting that training done while it's still on my mind. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: 'Tiggers'Discords!

A/N: (Dede42 enters the laundry room and gasps when she sees that Lyra is using her magic to levitate the washing machine off the floor.)

Dede42: Lyra! What're you doing?!

Lyra: Hiya, Dede42! I'm here to help fix your washing machine.

Dede42: (sweat drops) Um, Lyra, I - I don't think your magic will help. You see Sunrise Blossom tried-

Lyra: Oh I know, but I'm sure that my mag- Oops! (her magic hiccups and the washing machine goes flying out of the laundry room and into the kitchen.)

Dede42: (face-plams) Oh boy. Anyway, I'll add what you provided, online brother, while I try to deal with this mess. And just when I thought this week couldn't get any tougher.

Lyra: (chases after the flying washing machine) I can fix _this!_

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 10: Another Most Wonderful Thing About ''Tiggers''/Discords!

*Poor Applejack. Poor, foolish, selfish, lying, dishonest, stubborn Applejack. Her time at Dodge Junction hasn't been very pleasant. Especially since our heroes showed up and wouldn't stop bringing up a certain subject about coming back to Ponyville. Anyway, after changing out of the juice-stained uniform caused by a BIG disaster at Boss Beaver's, Applejack is now outside in the cherry tree orchard and kicking the cherry trees so that said cherries can fall into baskets. It's basically applebucking...but with cherries. But, if you think Applejack's day has been bad so far, oh, you ain't seen nothing yet. And here comes our instantly reformed yet still chaotic Lord of Chaos now.*

Discord: (hiding very well inside a cherry tree) Now, what was it that Timon told me to do out here? (Tries hard to remember) Oh yeah. That's it. (Quietly does a not quite evil but still michevious laugh) Delightfully devilish, Timon. (Snaps his fingers and transforms back yet again into the form of Tigger) Time to show Applejack what ''Tiggers'' do best. (Growl)

Applejack: Alright. That's that tree kicked. Now, to kick this one. (Gets ready to kick it with her back leg until she suddenly hears some sort of growling noise) W-what was that? (Looks around the orchard) C-c-could that be the sounds of a...(gulp)...t-t-t-Timberwolf?! (Brief pause for a few seconds) Naw! That's silly! What would a Timberwolf be doing all the way out here? (Hears that growl again) B-b-b-but if it's not a t-t-t-Timberwolf, then...what c-c-c-could it...(suddenly gets pounced on by a familair figure) GAAAAAAAAAAK!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): GOTCHA! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Hello there! Name's Tigger! T I Double G R! That...

Applejack: (frowns in disbelief) Oh no. Not YOU again. If there's one thing I don't need right now, it's the guy who showed up last Nightmare Night and pulled pranks on everypony like Rainbow Dash did.

(See the Luna Eclipsed rewrite/AU from last year if anyone new who's reading this is curious. No critical/hate reviews on it though. This means you, Drew. Seriously, do you know how much time and effort Dede42 and I spent on it? For that matter, don't even bother posting a review here either. I still don't 100% trust you, Mr. Luczynski.)

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): You're STILL sore about that? Aw, come on! That was a lot of fun for my first Nightmare Night and you know it!

Applejack: Well, it wasn't much fun for Rainbow when you managed to get her stuck in neon pink paint. Now, would ya'll mind gettin' off of me and explainin' what it is you're doing out here?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Oh. Sure thing. (Gets off Applejack and helps her up) Well, I thought I'd try my ''Tiggerish'' hands at helping you kick these here cherries out of them trees.

Applejack: No thank you, Tigger. Ah don't need no help from nopony. Ah can do it all on mah own.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't be too sure about that, Applejack. Don't you remember what happened the LAST time you stubbornly tried to do something similar in your apple orchard all by yourself?

Applejack: (grows suspicious) How do YOU know about that?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): It's pretty obvious I've been hearing a bit about you from Sunrise.

Applejack: (clearly seeing that ''Tigger'' isn't going to go away) Oh, alright then. Fine. Stay and help me. But do ya promise not to ask me any questions?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Of course I promise, AJ girl. Keeping promises and helping out in this here cherry orchard are two things that ''Tiggers'' do best! In fact, speaking of what ''Tiggers'' do best, (looks at his stopwatch that he got from nowhere), I believe it's time for me to sing my trademark song! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Applejack: Oh no. Not the song. ANYTHING but the song!

(Well...it's pretty obvious that Tigger, real Tigger or fake Tigger, wouldn't waste his time babbling on about cherrychangas, chimicherrychangas, pickle barrels and all of that stuff Pinkie Pie says. Singing a song about himself is more suitable for this situation. I mean, this IS Tigger, Discord in his body, we're talking about here.)

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (begins his favorite song) Oh, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! They're tops are made outta rubber! They're bottoms are made outta springs!

Applejack: (picks up her basket and slowly walks away) Just ignore him as best as you can, Applejack, and maybe he'll shut up and go away.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! (Notices Applejack walking away) Hey, wait up, AJ girl! I wasn't finished with my song yet! There's a few more verses! The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, is Tiggers a wonderful chaps! They're loaded with vim and with vigor! They love to leap in your laps!

Applejack: (still calmly walking away while slowly getting irritated) Ah swear, that song is gonna be stuck in mah head for the rest of the whole day if he doesn't quit it. It'll drive me insane before ah know it.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (bounces ahead of Applejack and blocks her way) Tiggers are cuddly fellas! Tiggers are awfully sweet! Everyone el-is is jealous! And that's why I repeat! Come on, Applejack! Sing it with me! Oh, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful...

Applejack: (begins screaming and pleading with a terrified look on her face as ''Tigger'' continues his song) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Timon: (appears out of nowhere behind ''Tigger'' wearing proffesionally grade earplugs and covers ''Tigger'''s mouth) The only way to stop ''Tigger'' singing his trademark song over and over is for you to spill the beans!

Applejack: NEVER!

Timon: Okay. Have it your way. (Removes his hands off ''Tigger'''s mouth)

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (still singing his song) They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm...

Applejack: (falls to the ground covering her ears with her forelegs) Alright, alright! Ah'll tell you, Sunrise and the others what's goin' on! Just PLEASE stop singing!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Hmm? Stop singing? Okay. I was getting a little tired of singing the same verses over and over again anyway. Hoo-hoo-hoo!

Applejack: (sees everyone else come out from the trees and surrounding here hoping to finally get some answers) But...can't it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast? Ah'm plum tuckered out! (Does a fake yawn) Ah could fall asleep at any sec...(pretends to drop off to sleep and does fake snores like in Look Before You Sleep)

Timon: (sees throw the act and eyes Applejack skeptically) Tomorrow, huh? I don't know. This sounds like a lie to me. What do you all think? (Everyone nods they're heads in agreement)

Sunrise Blossom: I agree, Timon. I'm having a hard time believing she'll tell us tomorrow too. After all, it's not like The Element of Honesty to LIE to us like that!

Derpy: Yeah. The last time she kept telling lies to us was when Dis...(stops herself as ''Tigger'' just GLARES at her disaproovingly)...I'll shut up now.

Pumbaa: Do you Hakuna Matata promise?

Timon: What?

Pumbaa: Just go with it, Timon.

Applejack: (reluctantly sighs) Yes. Ah will tell you the whole truth and nothin' BUT the truth tomorrow mornin' at breakfast. Hakuna Matata promise.

Dr. Hooves: Good. I'm glad that's settled.

Applejack: (hears a bell from the ranch house) Well, it's time for dinner. Come on, guys. (And she heads for the ranch house.)

Derpy: Do you think Applejack will keep that promise?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, I'm sure that she will keep the promise.

Pumbaa: (burps) Well, I think we should get some food since all that cherry sorting has left me hungry!

Timon: Yeah, I wonder what will be served for dinner?

Dr. Hooves: Only one way to find out. Time for food.

Discord (disguise as Tigger): Yeah, let's go!

* * *

*Well, everyone's where they need to be for the night...well, not QUITE everyone. It would appear that we may have forgotton about 5 other ponies who are now FINALLY leaving that other cafe' place.*

Pinkie Pie: (now pretty fat after that HUMUNGOUS ice cream eating contest from Chapter 7) Ugh. I don't feel so...(burp)...good!

Twilight Sparkle: I told you and Rainbow Dash that this was NO time for a ''who can eat the most of the giant ice cream'' contest! Now, thanks to you two and Rarity, we were stuck doing the dishes and cleaning up for the REST of the day because we couldn't afford to PAY THAT BILL!

Rarity: (also a little...chubby after eating the big ice cream) Why blame...(burp)...me, darling? I wasn't even joining in their ridiculous contest. I was just eating it with them because I was STARVING! (Burp) Oop! Pardon me again, dears.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh...I think all that ice cream made me sick...(nearly throws up but manages to stop herself)...I can't even remember who won.

Rainbow Dash: (guess what, she's ALSO put on weight after eating that ice cream) Well, you never know...(burp)...it could've been me. After all, I...(burp)...pretty much almost ALWAYS...(burp)...win.

Pinkie Pie: That's...(burp)...not true. You lost the Running of the...(burp)...Leaves race, didn't you?

Rainbow Dash: Aw, gimme a...(burp)...break, Pinks. That was only...(burp)...ONE time!

Twilight Sparkle: I AM NEVER LETTING THE TWO OF YOU EAT ICE CREAM TOGETHER EVER AGAIN!

Fluttershy: Oh, girls. Please don't argue with each other. It's been a long day and we need to find some place to rest for the night. We'll need the energy if we're gonna find Applejack, Sunrise, Timon, Pumbaa, Tigger AND the doctor and Derpy tomorrow.

Pinkie Pie: Wait...(burp)...they're not here?

Fluttershy: Derpy and the Doc weren't with us at that cafe', remember, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: No, I...(burp)...don't remember. I was too busy...(burp)...eating ice cream.

Fluttershy: And if you remember, Tigger had stormed off with Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa to find Applejack themselves because SOME of you couldn't forgive Tigger for his Nightmare Night pranks.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! I was...(burp)...covered in pink paint! PINK PAINT...(burp)...YOU HEAR ME?!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I suppose knowing the Doc and Derpy and the adventures they've had in the past, I'm sure they're probably having better luck at finding Applejack than WE are right now. Who knows? Maybe they've caught up with my sister and the others. But anyway, Fluttershy's right. There's no point in any of us arguing about the whole ice cream thing. Let's just keep calm and find a nice hotel or house and get a good night's sleep. Where's the nearest hotel-ish place on the Dodge Junction map, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: (has a good look at the Dodge Junction map) Um, I don't think I can find any hotel or inn places on this map, Twilight. So, that probably must mean there aren't any here.

Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Of all the rotten luck.

Fluttershy: (looks at the map again) But, uh...there IS a ranch house at Cherry Hill Ranch as luck would have it.

Rarity: ''Ranch''...(burp)...''house''? Doesn't sound like a...(burp)...place for a...(burp)...lady such as I.

Twilight Sparkle: You call devouring the GIANT ice cream with Pinkie and Rainbow ''ladylike'' then?

Rarity: I already told you dar...(burp)...ling. I was STARVING!

Fluttershy: So...shall we go see if anyone will let us stay there for the night?

Pinkie Pie: (burp) Yep.

Rainbow Dash: (burp) Whatever.

Rarity: Abso...(burp)...lutely no...

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Fluttershy. Where on the map does it say we need to go to get there?

Fluttershy: Um...probably a left turn here...and then, a right turn somewhere after we turned left and...

Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yes, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: You can't map read very well, can you?

Fluttershy: Um, no.

Twilight Sparkle: (another frustrated groan)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One eventful...(yawn)...yet tiring trip to Cherry Hill Ranch in the dark later...

*Well, they've made it to Cherry Hill Ranch...finally.*

Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) Here we are. Cherry Hill Ranch.

Pinkie Pie: (yawns) Finally. My hooves are...(burp)...KILLING me!

Rainbow Dash: And so are ours.

Fluttershy: Look! That building up there!

Twilight Sparkle: That must be the ranch house. Come on. Let's see if anyone will let us in.

Rarity: Oh dear.

Fluttershy: What's wrong, Rarity?

Rarity: I...(burp)...fear the worst.

Twilight Sparkle: (knocks on the ranch house door) Hello! Anybody here? We wanna come in!

Boss Beaver: (opens the door furiously) GO AWAY! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANYTHING YOU'RE SELLING!

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? What are you talking about? We're not salesponies.

Rainbow Dash: Wait...is he a...(burp)...beaver?

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! A beaver! He looks so cute! I could just give him a great big hug!

Boss Beaver: (glances at Fluttershy and the others) Sorry, missy! I DON'T DO HUGS!

Fluttershy: He can talk?!

Boss Beaver: And from here and forth, you will adress me as Boss, Boss Beaver! The reason you will adress me as Boss Beaver is that I am the Boss of this place AND I'm a Beaver!

Pinkie Pie: Wow. What a rude...(burp)...dude.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay then, uhhhh...''Boss Beaver''. Anyway, we're looking for somewhere to sleep for the night. Do you think maybe you could let us all in this nice looking house?

Rarity: ''Nice looking''? It's a...(burp)...RANCH!

Boss Beaver: NO! YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN NOT STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT! I ALREADY HAVE A FEW GUESTS SLEEPING HERE ALREADY!

Twilight Sparkle: (rubs her ears) Ouch. Really? Who?

Boss Beaver: Three other ponies, a tiger and that no good meerkat and warthog!

Fluttershy: (gasps) He must mean Sunrise Blossom and the others.

Twilight Sparkle: My sister and the others are here? Really?

Boss Beaver: Yes. AND I AM NOT LETTING ANY MORE GUESTS IN HERE FOR THE NIGHT! IT'S CROWDED ENOUGH AS IT IS ALREADY! (Slams the door shut)

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity: Awwwwwwww...

Pinkie Pie: Now...(burp)...what?

Twilight Sparkle: I guess we'll have to camp outside I'm afraid.

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity: WHAT?!

Twilight Sparkle: Come on, girls, let's see if we can find something to use as a tent. (And they head off to search the property for a tent.)

* * *

A/N: (Dede42 retreats to the writers studio as Sunrise Blossom dashes inside to help deal with the mayhem going on in the kitchen.)

Dede42: Well, I'm declaring this chapter done and I will see everyone on Tuesday, providing that the house doesn't get destroyed first. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 11: Chase and Truth Part 1

A/N: (Sarah runs into the writers' studio and finds Dede42 at her laptop.)

Sarah: Dede42, I-

Dede42: Don't worry, Sarah, I already made the change to the chapter title.

Sarah: Oh, that was fast.

Dede42: (winks) Well, I had a long day at work, and this was worth coming home to.

Sarah: Super busy at the movie theater?

Dede42: (nods) Yup.

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 11: Chase and Truth Part 1

*Hey, guess what? It's the next morning! Here comes the sun! Here comes the sun! I say, it's alright...STOP SINGING BEATLES SONGS! Anyway, everyone inside the ranch house at Cherry Hill Ranch is wide awake and on their way to Applejack's room.*

Sunrise Blossom: I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack.

Dr. Hooves: Yeah, and once we get those answers, then we can convince Applejack to come back to her home in Ponyville.

Timon: (not entirley convinced) Yeah, maybe.

Pumbaa: Don't worry, Timon. She's gotta fess up after making a Hakuna Matata promise.

Timon: Okay, seriously? A Hakuna Matata promise? What even IS that? Did you just make that up at the last minute yesterday?

Pumbaa: Yep. Pretty much. The point being is that a promise is a promise and Applejack must keep it no matter what.

Timon: Pumbaa, I have a really BAD feeling in my gut that Applejack may have broken her so called ''Hakuna Matata'' promise and ditched us while we were still sleeping!

Derpy: (starting to worry) Ooh, I don't know about you, Doc, but I'm starting to get this feeling myself. What if Timon's right?

Dr. Hooves: Only one way to find out. (Knocks on Applejack's bedroom door) Wake up, Applejack! It's time for breakfast! (Long pause) Applejack?

Sunrise Blossom: (presses her ear against the door and hears no answer) Huh. I guess she must be still sleeping.

Discord: Are you sure? (Presses his own ear against the door) If she was still sleeping, then we would still hear her snoring because I don't hear anything in there.

Pumbaa: Neither do I.

Derpy: (getting worried again) Nor me.

Timon: Oh no. I fear the worst.

Sunrise Blossom: (tries to open the door) Come on, doorknob. TURN! (Fails miserably at turning the doorknob) Uh, guys? I think it's locked!

Everyone (except Timon who probably knew this would happen): WHAT?!

Discord: (snaps his fingers to turn himself back into the body of Tigger to say...) IMPOSSIBIBBLE!

Dr. Hooves: Locked? But why would Applejack lock her door?

Pumbaa: Maybe to keep burglars out?

Derpy: Can't you use your magic to open the door, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: I don't really know any door opening spells.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Alright, you blokes! Stand back! ''Tigger'''s got this. (Growl)

Timon: Oh? And how would Tigger open a door, Discord? BOUNCE on it? Pfft, like THAT would work.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): FOR WINNIE THE POOH! (Does a great big pounce on the door causing it to break open and lands on Applejack's bed) Consider yourself pounced. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Sunrise Blossom: Way to go, Disco...

Derpy: Sunrise, no! The door's now open and Applejack's not supposed to know who ''Tigger'' really is. Remember?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh. Right.

Dr. Hooves: Is she in here?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (checks under the covers) Um, no. It would appear she's not here.

Everyone (except Timon who probably knew this would happen): (gasps)

Timon: I knew it. I KNEW it! I just KNEW this would happen! I was right not to trust Applejack when she said she'd keep her promise even though she was LYING! But no, no, no, you...Pumbaa? Why do you look so mad?

Pumbaa: (makes the sound of a kettle boiling until his face turns power red until he screams) NOBODY BREAKS A HAKUNA MATATA PROMISE!

Timon: Pumbaa, I've told you. There's no such thing as a...(Pumbaa begins running for the front door)...Pumbaa, come back here, you mook! (Chases after him)

Sunrise Blossom: Come on, gang. I'll bet Pumbaa's after Applejack. If we hurry, we might catch her.

Dr. Hooves, Derpy and Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Right! (All follow Timon and Pumbaa)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile at the campsite Twilight and her friends set up the previous night...

*So, five ponies all having to share just ONE tent. Gee, I can imagine how awful spending a night in there must have been. Anyway, here comes the tired ponies who have just woken up.*

Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) That had to be one of the WORST nights I had ever spent in my entire life!

Rarity: I agree, Twilight. It was all cramped up in there. I could barely get any sleep at all.

Fluttershy: I don't think any of us got any sleep at all what with Rainbow Dash's loud snoring keep us all awake last night.

Rainbow Dash: HEY! I wasn't the one snoring my head off last night! It was Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Um, actually, Dashie. I think YOU were the loud snorer.

Rainbow Dash: No, YOU were!

Pinkie Pie: No, YOU were!

Rainbow Dash: No, YOU were!

Pinkie Pie: No, YOU were!

Twilight Sparkle: EVERYPONY, BE QUIET! Let's just go into the ranch and find Applejack.

Rarity: What makes you sure she along with Sunrise and the others are still in there, darling? They could be out having breakfast somewhere.

Fluttershy: Or Applejack could be out in a cherry orchard applebucking like she does back at home.

Pinkie Pie: Wait. If she's in a cherry orchard, don't you mean cherrybucking?

Fluttershy: Um, I guess.

Twilight Sparkle: (knocks on the ranch house door again) Hello! Boss Beaver! Are you in there?

Boss Beaver: (opens the door furiously) WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I'M VERY BUS...oh, it's just you five ponies who came by last night. And how was your night out?

Twilight Sparkle: Horrible. Anyway, I know last night, you said you already have guests here in this ranch. But, do you allow visitors by any chance?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. We need to find our friend Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle: And my sister.

Fluttershy: And all her other friends.

Boss Beaver: Your sister and her other friends? You mean, that unicorn that was hanging out with the grey pegasus, the brown earth pony, the tiger and that meerkat and warthog?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Are they still in here?

Boss Beaver: Sorry. There WERE here a few minutes ago. But from my room, I heard they left to chase after that orange pony that apparently broke some sort of promise she made to them. Hearing their hoof steps, it sounded like they were headed to the train station or something. I could be wrong. Yeah. They're not here. Bye. (Slams the door shut)

Twilight Sparkle: (jaw drops in fury) ARE! YOU! KIDDING ME?!

* * *

*Over at the train station, which surprisingly, has no trains coming by or stopping here at the moment, Applejack is literally bouncing in anxiety with her saddlebags on her back in a desperate need to escape before her friends find her and Pumbaa goes all Mr. Pig on her. After all, when Mr. Pig's mad, he's REAL mad!*

Applejack: (tapping her hooves impatiently while panicking) Consarn' it! Just how long is it gonna take for the train to get here? Ah gotta go or Ah'm dead meat!

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile at some railway that...apparently hasn't got a name according to this 1991 half an hour animated film...

The Talking Tower: C'mon, Casey! I know you already took over for the...errr...(checks his clipboard)...''Equestria'' train from Ponyville to Dodge Junction yesterday that apparently has been taken into prepares for unexplained reasons. But, from what I've heard, they need you to pull this train again as they're train still doesn't work.

Casey Junior: (sarcastically) Oh, sure. And have some idiots breakdancing on those desert train tracks and make me crash into them like LAST TIME?! No, thank you! Get my little sister Tillie to do it.

The Talking Tower: WHAT?! That SWITCH engine?! But all she's ever good for is shunting freight cars, helping the other trains out of the roundhouse in the mornings and...

Casey Junior: She took the birthday train to that little kid who lives over those dangerous icy mountains, didn't she?

The Talking Tower: SHE DID WHAT?!

Tillie: Oh yeah. Um, by that point, you were asleep and I went off to take it when you didn't notice. (Nervous giggle) Sorry, Tower.

The Talking Tower: WHY YOU LITTLE...

Casey Junior: Ah, put a cork in it, you talking...inanimate object.

The Talking Tower: EXCUSE ME?!

Casey Junior: Just get Tillie to pull the Equestria train through that instead of me. I'm staying right here and that's final!

Tillie: Please, Tower? Can I? Huh? Huh? Can I? I think I can! I think I can!

Casey Junior: That's my sister.

(Remember when you said you liked the story of The Little Engine That Could when we were talking about good books we have with great pictures in them when I reviewed Read It and Weep, online sister? Have you ever watched the 1991 half an hour animated cartoon version? I've seen it and I actually kinda like it. In fact, Tillie, in a way, is kind of like Casey Junior with her ''I think I can'' thing. And she's just as cartoony as him. And that birthday train she pulled was kinda like Casey Junior's circus train in Dumbo. So it only makes sense to have the two of them related like Applejack and Pinkie Pie, right? Dede42: Absolutely, and I recalled watching the animated cartoon a long time ago.)

* * *

*Cut back to Applejack who is STILL waiting impatiently for the train and panicking at the same time.*

Applejack: Come on, choo-choo. Don't be late. Save me from my gruesome fate. Ah'll pay extra if you leg it. Please, hurry up before...

Pumbaa: (racing towards the station seeing red) APPLEJACK! YOU HAKUNA MATATA PROMISED!

Applejack: (yelps) AGH! Right. Forget the train. Ah'm just runnin' for it! (Bolts out the station with her friends giving chase)

Pumbaa: Applejack, come back here!

Timon: Pumbaa! Slow down! Wait for me!

*Running as fast as she possibly can, which isn't very fast at all, Applejack spots a nearby stagecoach and leaps onto it with no second thought.*

Applejack: Giddy up, fellas. Ah gotta get the heck outta Dodge!

Coach Ponies: Awwww! Do we have to?

Applejack: Do you WANT me to die?!

Coach Ponies: What makes you think you'll die if you're friends catch you?

Applejack: Look at Pumbaa!

Coach Ponies: (look at Pumbaa still in his enraged Mr. Pig mode) YIPE! Okay, good point. This ain't no hayride! Let's get outta here! (Take off toward the other end of town)

Derpy: She's gonna get away!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh no, she won't! (Points to a rusty old wagon) Look over there!

Dr. Hooves: You're kidding, right? I'm not getting into that rusty old thing! Wagons aren't cool.

Timon: Well, what ARE cool then?

Dr. Hooves: Fezzes. Stetsons.

Sunrise Blossom: We don't have time for this, Doc. Okay, gang. Listen up. Doc, no one else but you and Derpy wanna ride the TARDIS, you two ride in that while me, Timon and Discord ride in the wagon and Pumbaa pulls us. Sound good?

Discord: ...Why don't I just teleport her back here and glue her wagon to the floor so it can't move with my chaos magic instead?

Derpy: Awww! Where's the fun in that? I like exciting chases! A lot of movies have them! Particularly, movies about the Wild West!

Timon: I don't know, Derpy. Discord's idea sounds better. Plus, it'll be quick and Pumbaa can get his anger out of his system.

Pumbaa: THAT'S MR. PIG TO YOU!

Timon: Oh, fine, Mr. Big FAT PIG!

Derpy: (gives them all big puppy dog eyes) PLEASE?! For the birthday girl?

Sunrise Blossom: But Derpy, your birthday was yesterday...(Derpy begins making sad puppy dog noises)...alright! Alright! We'll do it your way. Sorry, Discord.

Discord: Drat.

* * *

A/N: I say that this chapter is done and we can move onto part 2. Right, Sarah?

Sarah: Finally!

Dede42: Yeah, I say that it's time. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. Chapter 12: Chase and Truth Part 2

A/N: (Dede42 lies on a couch in the writers' studio and is napping.)

Sunrise Blossom: (pops up in front of the camera) Hey, guys, Sunrise here to finish on this chapter since poor Dede42 is exhausted from spending most of the day with her client. Here we go!

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 12: Chase and Truth Part 2

*When we last left our heroes, Applejack decided to ditch her friends as she STILL doesn't want to tell them what's going on and made a break for it on a stagecoach breaking her ''Hakuna Matata promise'' that Pumbaa just made up. What's happening now? Well, the stagecoach has left Dodge Junction behind and Applejack is certain that she's in the clear as she sees that there are no sign of her friends. Is she right? Or is she wrong?*

Applejack: Ha! Ah think ah gave them all the slip. Now, ah can kick back and relax. (Yawns) Maybe Ah'll have a quick lil' snooze for a few minutes and...(something hits the side of the coach HARD) WHOA! What the hay wa/ that? That nearly knocked me off! What...(sees the TARDIS flying badly all over the place chasing after her) Oh no!

Derpy: (from inside the TARDIS) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Isn't this fun, Doctor? I can make this thing go up and down and around and about and...OOH! OOH! I can make it loop the loop! (Makes the TARDIS do a LOT of loop the loops above Applejack) YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dr. Hooves: (from inside the TARDIS) DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! STOP DOING THAT, PLEASE?! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Derpy: (from inside the TARDIS) But I'm having so much FUN, Doc! In fact, this is much more fun than riding rollercoasters!

Dr. Hooves: (from inside the TARDIS) But we're not supposed to be having fun right now! We're meant to be chasing Applejack!

Derpy: (opens the TARDIS door while it's still in mid-air and peers down) There she is, Doctor! Hang on! I'm gonna ram her!

Dr. Hooves: (from inside the TARDIS) NO, DERPY! DON'T!

Derpy: (makes the TARDIS fly back down towards the stagecoach again) LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Dr. Hooves: (from inside the TARDIS) MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Applejack: (the TARDIS hits the stagecoach again) HEY! CUT THAT OUT!

Dr. Hooves: (from inside the TARDIS) Yes, Derpy. For once, I agree with the enemy. Just give me back the steering wheel and...

Derpy: (from inside the TARDIS) NO! I'm having fun! I don't wanna! I...(peers outside the door again) ooh! Look, Doc! Here comes Pumbaa and the others!

* * *

*Sure enough, here comes The Angry All Mighty Mr. Pig and his wagon of buddies now. Whoa...is it just me or is Pumbaa even MADDER than the previous chapter now?*

Pumbaa: PULL OVER! (Collides into the side of the coach)

Applejack: WHOA-oof! Would ya'll PLEASE stop bashing into the side of this thing already? It'll break if ya ain't careful!

Timon: That's basically the idea.

Applejack: Well, it's a STUPID one! Now, QUIT IT!

Everyone In The Wagon: NEVER!

Applejack: Alright then. Have it YOUR way! Coach ponies? Ah'll pay ya double to outrun them.

Coach Ponies: We're getting PAID to outrun them?! IT'S A DEAL! (Begin running faster)

Applejack: Suckers!

Timon: Oh yeah? (Gets out a megaphone) Cover your ears, Sunny Bunny. (She does just that) HEY, COACH PONIES! WE'LL PAY YA TRIPLE TO SLOW DOWN!

Coach Pony With No Name 1: What did that scrawny little rat thing say?

Coach Pony With No Name 2: Sounded like he said he'd pay us more than this bossy orange one if we slowed down.

Coach Pony With No Name 1: GETTING PAID MORE MONEY JUST FOR SLOWING DOWN?! Okie dokie! (They all start slowing down)

Sunrise Blossom: It's working, Timon! They're slowing down!

Applejack: GRR! Ah'll pay you quadruple to leave them in the dust!

Coach Ponies: PAID QUADRUPLE FOR LEAVING THEM IN THE DUST?! Heh. Say no more then. (All put on an extra burst of speed, leaving everyone behind, coughing)

Sunrise Blossom: (coughing) Well, that was (cough) rude!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (groan) Why didn't we just go with my short and simple idea about teleporting Applejack back here instead? This is taking too long!

Timon: You think YOUR the only one who'd rather have done that instead? Why don't you do something to slow her down?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Pfft. About time. (Snaps his ''Tigger paws'' to make one of the stagecoach's wheels fall off)

Applejack: AGK! What the? Aw no! There goes one of mah wheels! Ah'm startin' to lose speed!

Sunrise Blossom: It's working, Discord. With that wheel missing, she's slowing down.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Is now REALLY the time to point out the obvious?

Sunrise Blossom: Oops. Sorry. Carry on.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Gladly. (Snaps his ''Tigger paws'' some more making MORE wheels fall off the stagecoach)

Applejack: AW, DAGNABBIT! There go more of 'em! Ah'm startin' to get Robin Hood vibes here.

(Well, who WOULDN'T immediately think of Robin Hood and Prince John's coach with the hubcaps removed by Little John in a situation like this? I probably would if I was Applejack right now. But then, a lot of things remind me of or make me think of Disney's Robin Hood so this shouldn't come as a surprise.)

Timon: Faster, Pumbaa! We're gaining up on 'em! Make with the speediness!

Pumbaa: (still in his angry Mr. Pig mode) WITH PLEASURE! (Runs EVEN faster than he has ever gone before. I dare even say faster than a certain blue hedgehog)

Applejack: (spots them all coming up fast) Uh oh! They're getting even CLOSER now! (Grabs the reins and whips them) Hyah! C'mon, ya'll! Go, go!

Coach Pony With No Name 1: Quite the bossy one, isn't she?

Coach Pony With No Name 2: (rolls his eyes) Tell me about it.

Timon: Almost there. Almost there! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...(The wagon is now alongside the coach again) NOW, PUMBAA! JUMP!

Pumbaa: ALLY-OOP! (Leaps over the gap and lands next to the orange pony) GOTCHA!

Applejack: Aw, dang.

Pumbaa: Applejack, Mr. Pig wants a WORD with you. And do you wanna know what that word is?

Applejack: Um...no?

Pumbaa: YOU BROKE YOUR HAKUNA MATATA PROMISE!

Applejack: Pumbaa, ah can assure ya'll that I did NOT break mah promise!

Pumbaa: (gives Applejack a blank look) Wha-huh?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Psst, Sunrise? Timon?

Timon and Sunrise: Yes, Discord?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): I've just realised something. If Pumbaa is now on the stagecoach with Applejack, then...

Timon and Sunrise: (not liking where this is going) Yes?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Well, lemme put it this way. (Snaps his ''Tigger paws'' to turn his face into Little John's face) WHO'S DRIVIN' THIS FLYIN' UMBRELLA?!

(Yeah, I had to do that. That line from Little John just makes me laugh EVERY time.)

Sunrise Blossom: OH NO!

(Before Sunrise, Timon, or Discord can do anything, the wagon takes off in the opposite direction, and heads for the mountains in the distance with the three of them screaming in terror.)

* * *

Derpy: (once again peeping out of the door of the flyibg TARDIS) Hey. Where are they all going? That's the wrong way! C'mon, Doc! (Begins following the runaway wagon)

Dr. Hooves: (from inside the TARDIS) The least you could do was give me the STEERING WHEEL FIRST!

* * *

Applejack: (completely oblivious to what just happened) If ya'll reckon back, ''Mr. Pig'', ah told ya that ah would tell ya everything about why ah ain't comin' back to Ponyville at BREAKFAST. But ah didn't come to breakfast. Ah COULD'NT come to that breakfast. Not if it meant telling ya'll what happened.

Pumbaa: (also oblivious to what just happened and trying to make sense of what Applejack said) Well, I... I...

Applejack: (sighs) Ah'm sorry, Pumbaa. But ah can't tell ya'll the truth. Ah just can't.

Pumbaa: Well, I heard a ''sorry'' in there, so that will have to do for now. Anyway, back to my friends and...OH NO! THE WAGON'S GONE! I gotta go find my bestest best friends! (Jumps off the stagecoach and runs off)

* * *

*Elsewhere at those very mountains the runaway wagon is headed, hello, hello, hello? Look who's made a comeback! It's the (cough cough) ''Super Genius''! Wile E. Coyote! And it looks as if his mind is STILL set on having Sunrise, Timon, Pumbaa and Discord for his dinner rather than his usual Road Runner that escapes his grasp every time. But what trick does this coyote have up his sleeves to catch his preys this time?*

* * *

Wile E. Coyote: (humming to himself as he paints YET ANOTHER fake tunnel on the mountain wall) Ah! There we go! Genius. That's what you are, Wile E.. A SUPER genius!

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: (appears right beside Coyote's right shoulder) Oh no, Wile E.! Not the old ''paint a tunnel on the wall'' trick. Don't you know by now that that NEVER works?! I mean, every single time, Road Runner somehow manages to go right through it as if it was a REAL tunnel and when you try it for yourself, you hurt yourself because it's NOT a real tunnel!

Wile E. Coyote: Hey! In case you've forgotten here, it's NOT that pesky Road Runner I'm after this time! It's a unicorn, meerkat, warthog and a...weird...goat thing.

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: For heavens sake, man! What are you? A CANNIBAL?! Since WHEN has a coyote or any wild beast for that matter ever came up with the idea of eating innocent ponies or other harmless non-edible creatures? You're a coyote, Coyote! You're supposed to eat ROAD RUNNERS! It's part of nature! You could get seriously ill if you tried any of those things you're planning on capturing instead!

Wile E. Coyote: Yeah? Well, if you're not careful, I may end up getting sick just listening to you! In fact...why do I even HAVE a shoulder angel? Don't I have a shoulder devil that should be telling me to ignore you?

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: There isn't one.

Wile E. Coyote: Why?

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: With everything you waste your time doing like ''genius'' plans to catch food, you're more of a devil than a shoulder devil would be ANY day!

Wile E. Coyote: (deadpan) Hilarious. (Suddenly hears terrified screams in the distant) Wait! I think I can hear...lemme just check! (Gets out his binoculars and sees the runaway wagon heading towards his way) Aha! I was right! It's them! And...wait...what happened to the warthog and the weird goat thing? All I'm seeing with the unicorn and meerkat is a...tiger?

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: A TIGER?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU CAN'T TRY AND EAT THOSE EITHER! Unless you want to end up being eaten or attacked by one like all those other times before.

Wile E. Coyote: Will you just go away so I can hide and see if my plan works?

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: Fine. But I warn you, no good will come of this. (Disappears)

Wile E. Coyote: Whatever. (Runs off and hides)

(The runaway wagon with its' screaming passengers flies across the desert and toward the opening of the fake tunnel. Seconds later, the wagons shoots into the tunnel, and disappears from view, thanks to "Tigger", who saw the drying paint, and his magic.)

Wile E. Coyote: (comes out from his hiding space) What the? Unbelievable! This plan backfires even when I'm NOT after Road Runner this time? I...(looks behind him) Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGK! (Ducks as the TARDIS also somehow manages to go through the ''tunnel'' following the wagon) What the...was that a flying blue telephone box?

Pumbaa: COMING THROUGH!

Wile E. Coyote: Huh? (Pumbaa knocks him out of the way as he also manages to somehow go through the fake tunnel as the Road Runner usually would) OOF! Ow. Was that the warthog? Alright! That does it! I'M A CHASIN' AFTER THE...(attempts to go through the ''tunnel'' as well but ends up hitting himself on the wall he painted the fake tunnel on instead as always) OOF!

Wile E.'s Shoulder Angel: (reappears beside Coyote's right shoulder again) See? I said it wouldn't work. It ALWAYS turns out like this no matter WHO you're chasing. I told you no good would come of this.

Wile E. Coyote: (dazed) Oh, what would YOU know? You're just a figment of my apparent imaginat...(hears a lorry horn) Huh? (Looks behind him and sees a lorry about to come out of the fake tunnel as always) Oh, not again.

*I don't think I need to tell you what happened after he just said that since, this sort of thing happening A LOT whenever he does the ''paint a tunnel on a wall'' thing, you can probably guess the result.*

Wile E. Coyote: (after being run over for the 9 millionth time by a lorry) Ow.

* * *

*Back with Applejack and the coach ponies, well, they just managed to make it across the railway crossing LITERALLY before the train hit them! Impressive! Or so Applejack thinks.*

Applejack: (hops off the wagon) Yee-haw! Ah think ah DEFINITELY lost 'em this time! And it's looks like they ain't gonna catch up to me now!

Coach Pony With No Name 1: There really was no need to make us break through the railway crossing gates like that.

Coach Pony With No Name 2: Yeah. We could've waited until the train had passed through first. Did you not see how SLOW she was actually going?

Coach Pony With No Name 3: Do you not see how slow she's STILL going? Look! (Points to the train in question)

Tillie: (pulling the Dodge Junction Express as slow as she normally goes) I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I...

Chip (the bird): Tillie, I really don't think you need to keep saying that catchphrase over and over again every single time you take a train and prove yourself you're not just a little switch engine.

Tillie: Oh? And why can't I, Chip? My brother Casey Junior says it all the time whenever he goes up hills.

Chip (the bird): Yeah, but not throughout the ENTIRETY of his journeys like you do.

Tillie: Well, maybe I just like saying it. (Chuckles) You know, if you didn't want to come with me this time, you should've just said.

Coach Pony With No Name 1: Man, is she slow or what?

Applejack: Ah, so what? The important thing is right now that ah'm safe! Now, ah can kick back, relax and...

Coach Pony With No Name 2: Ahem! What about the money you kept saying you'd give us?

Coach Pony With No Name 3: Yes. First, you said you'd pay us double. Then, you said you'd pay us quadruple. So, where is it?

Applejack: Oh, right. The money. (Begins sweating) Um...well, you see...um...errrrrrrrrrrrrr...ah lied? (Nervous laugh) Don't hurt me.

Coach Ponies With No Name: Lady, you're trouble! (Run off all the way back to Dodge Junction)

Applejack: Huh. They took that so much better than how ah thought they would. Well, now ah...(hears familiar screams) huh? (Sees the runaway wagon heading straight towards her from the distance) Consarn' it! It CAN'T be them! Ah thought ah lost them for good! Ah'm outta here! (Bolts off)

Timon: (sees they're about to hit Applejack) Discord, it's either now or never! STOP THIS THING ALREADY!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): ON IT! (Snaps his ''Tigger'' paws causing the runaway wagon to completely fall apart) Oh, wow. I didn't think that would actually work.

Sunrise Blossom: Nice going, Discord!

Timon: (sees Applejack making a break for it) Now, GET HER!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): RIGHT! (Manages to do a Whoop-De-Dooper-Loop-De-Looper-Ally-Ooper Bounce and flies toward the fleeing earth pony) YOU'RE LUCK JUST RAN OUT!

Applejack: (sees ''Tigger'' about to land on her) Aw, nuts. (Guess what? ''Tigger'' lands on her) OOF!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): GOTCHA!

Sunrise Blossom: (runs up and sees a bunch of colourful ribbons and medals falling out of the saddlebags) Huh?

Timon: What the-?

*The TARDIS suddenly lands safely next to them and Derpy and a very dizzy Doctor step out and look at the mess too.*

Dr. Hooves: Hello? What's this? Medals? Ribbons?

Derpy: (gasps) Are they all for me because it was my birthday yesterday?

Dr. Hooves: I don't think so, Derpy.

Derpy: (disappointed) Oh.

Pumbaa: (runs up to them all as well) Timon! Sunrise! Dis...I mean ''Tigger''! You're safe!

Timon: Geez, what kept ya?

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Applejack: (sees everyone looking at the medals and ribbons) Fine. Now you know.

Sunrise Blossom: Know what?

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter is officially done, and this is Dede42 speaking as I'm up from my nap. Thanks for the help, Sunny Bunny.

Sunrise Blossom: No problem.

Dede42: I'll see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: Chase and Truth Part 3

A/N: This is perfect! Sorry for sounding short earlier, but I was really hungry at the time, and when I get a rumbly in my tummy, I tend to focus on food. Kinda like a certain Pooh bear and his honey.

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 13: Chase and Truth Part 3: Applejack FINALLY confesses! (About time too!)

*So, has the epic western styled chase that Derpy desperately wanted FINALLY come to an end? Have our friends finally got Applejack where they want her? And why have a bunch of colourful ribbons and medals fallen out of her saddlebags after ''Tigger'' pounced her down? Let's find out, shall we?*

Applejack: (sees everyone looking at the medals and ribbons) Fine. Now you know.

Sunrise Blossom: Know what?

Applejack: (points to the ribbons and medals) Well, just look!

Timon: Uh...Earth to AJ, we ARE looking them, you mook. All I'm seein' is a pile of ribbons.

Pumbaa: And medals. Don't forget the medals, Timon.

Applejack: (begins tearing up) Don't ya'll GET it?!

Timon and Pumbaa: No.

Applejack: There's every color of ribbon down here. Every color... but... blue.

Timon: (still not getting it) Uh...You're point?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Yeah. Why should it matter to you if you ain't go no BLUE ribbon in your collection of other ones? Seems a little ridickerous if ya ask me.

Applejack: Because blue is the color of first place rodeo winner medals and ribbons. (Sniff) That's why it matters.

Sunrise Blossom: Um, are you sure, Applejack? I've looked at your ribbon and medal collection before with Apple Bloom at Sweet Apple Acres and those first place rodeo winner medals and ribbons weren't blue. They were all different colors.

Applejack: But blue is secretly mah favorite color and that's why ah entered this particular rodeo. 'Cause the winner medals were all blue there. But...well, ah came in fourth, third, even second, but ah didn't win ONE first prize. (Sighs) And ah certainly didn't win no prize money either.

Timon: (whispers to Pumbaa) Wow. All this over not getting a BLUE ribbon? Can you believe it?

Pumbaa: Timon! Don't be so rude!

Dr. Hooves: Actually, I kinda have to agree with Timon on that on...

Derpy: Doctor!

Sunrise Blossom: But Applejack, didn't your telegram say that you were gonna SEND money even though it was against your better judgement because of our May...

Applejack: Yes, yes, yes. No need to quote what ah wrote. But yes. That's why ah came here. Ah wanted to EARN some money. After that big send off Ponyville gave me, ah just didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved and come back a failure. Especially when our Mayor revealed that she just wanted money from me for no reason other than to be richer than any cartoon character ya'll can think of. She CLEARLY doesn't want to fix that Town Hall roof at all.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. We noticed.

Dr. Hooves: Um, why exactly is this mayor of yours a...money obsessed mayor instead of a normal mayor?

Derpy: Don't ask as we don't know ourselves.

Dr. Hooves: Oh.

Pumbaa: Maybe it's because Prince John must've been Mayor Mare's favorite cartoon character.

Timon: Or maybe all of us are starting to slowly go off topic and probably won't get back ON topic if we don't shut up.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Agreed.

Sunrise Blossom: Right! Sorry, Timon. Ahem! Um...Applejack, what was it you said before you mentioned Mayor Mare?

Applejack: ...that ah didn't wanna come home a failur...

Sunrise Blossom: That's it! Right there! Now I remember what I was going to say to you! You're not a failure, Applejack. And you will NEVER be a failure. We're your bestest best friends! We don't care if you don't come in first place. You're still number one in our books.

Applejack: So... you're not upset or disappointed?

Timon: No, but we're bored of listening to your reasons for not coming back home. (Yawns) Why couldn't you have made this conversation short, sweet and to the point like Pumbaa and I often do?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Indeed. You didn't have to go all emotional and sappy about it. That was EVEN MORE ridickerous!

Applejack: Oh. Right. Sorry. But, what about the mayor? With her expecting me to have loads of money all for herself and not the roof, ah don't know if ah even DARE face her!

Derpy: Don't worry, Applejack. I'm sure the Doctor can think of a way to fix that hole in the roof. Right, Doctor?

Dr. Hooves: I could give it a go. I'll just need to make a few slight adjustments to my sonic screwdriver beforehand and set it to ''fix broken roofs'' if I'm going to...

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Or, y'know, I could always use my mag-

Sunrise Blossom: (shuts ''Tigger'' up before he can say magic) -nificent bounce! (Nervous laugh)

Applejack: (confused) Uh, how would bouncing fix a roof? Wouldn't that break it even more?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (muffled because Sunrise's hoof is still on his mouth) Fine! We'll do it the Doctor's way.

Applejack: (looks at her friends) Well...(sees the looks on their faces)...ah'm still not really sure if ah should...but if ya really miss me that much...I...oh...alright then. Ah've caused enough trouble already. Let's all go home.

Everyone: (cheering) HOORAY!

* * *

A/N: I say this chapter is perfect the way it is. And I will see you on Wednesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	14. Chapter 14: Returning HomeEpilogue

A/N: No offense taken, online brother.

* * *

The Last Roundup (AU): Chapter 14: Returning Home/Epilogue (aka: What About Twilight?!)

*Hooray! All is well once again! Unless you're Nutsy, of course. But that joke aside, things have definitely now gotten from worse to great! Applejack finally revealed the true reasons she didn't want to return back home, Dr. Hooves has agreed to fix the Town Hall roof with his sonic screwdriver (if it's even possible), Derpy's had the time of her life and Timon, Pumbaa and Dis...''Tigger''...well, let's just say they've had quite enough of this particular adventure. All they wanna do now is just return home to the jungle as act like none of this ever happened. And that's exactly what's going to happen to those three as right now, everyone is all safe and sound onboard the next train headed back to Ponyville. And yes, Tillie is still pulling it.*

* * *

Applejack: (writing a letter to Celestia whilst riding on the train) Dear Princess Celestia, it's a tad easy to be proud of when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But that's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better run to your friends and family. In other words: Hakuna Matata! Signed, Applejack. There we go. All finished!

Sunrise Blossom: And just in time too, AJ. We've reached the Ponyville train station!

* * *

Tillie: (pulling into the station) I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I...

Chip (the bird): Uh, Tillie? You can stop saying that now. We're at the station.

Tillie: Oh, whoopsie. Sorry, Chip. (Notices the crowd of ponies on the platform) Ooh, hello! What do we have here? Ponies?

Apple Bloom: (gasps) Granny Smith? Big Mac? I-is that...

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Granny Smith: Why I'll be darned if that's not The Little Engine That Could!

Lyra: (gasps) You mean that train from our bedtime story when we were all foals?

Bon Bon: (recognises Tillie) Why, so it is.

*All the other ponies on the platform start ''oohing'' and ''aahing'' at the sight of the famous little blue switch engine.*

Tillie: Well, what do you know about that, Chip? They recognise me!

Chip (the bird): Well, yeah. They made books about you. Duh!

Tillie: Really? Huh. I never knew that. Why didn't Casey Junior tell me that? He's like my big brother! He knows everything!

Chip (the bird): Uh, Tillie? Aren't you forgetting something?

Tillie: What? (Realises) Oop! Silly me! I need to let my passengers off. (Blows her whistle) Alright! Everybody off! This is your stop!

*Everyone who was onboard the coaches gets off onto the platform. First Applejack. Then Sunrise. Then Timon and Pumbaa. Then ''Tigger''. And last of all, Dr. Hooves and Derpy Hooves all safe and sound. Everypony else cheers at the return of our heroes. But nopony cheers louder than the Apple Family.*

Apple Bloom: (crying tears of joy) APPLEJACK!

Applejack: (also crying tears of joy) APPLE BLOOM!

Apple Bloom: (embraces Applejack into a BIG hug) You're home!

Applejack: Aw, Apple Bloom. Ah'm awfully sorry for making ya worried by not comin' back home. And ah'm sorry to you too, Big Mac and Granny Smith. Ah heard from Derpy that you were pretty furious at me when you first found out and ah want ya'll to know that ah'm ready for whatever punishment she said you'll give me...

Granny Smith: (joining in with the hug) Ah, forget the punishment, Applejack. I was just overreacting as usual. Just glad you're back.

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Mayor Mare: (steps onto the platform) What's all this loud cheering going on out here? (Sees Applejack and everyone else) Ah, Applejack. You've returned home. I take it that you won the rodeo and are willing to give all your prize money to me so I can become ric- I mean, use it to fix the Town Hall roof as per requested?

Applejack: (smile slowly turns into a frown) No, Mayor. Ah did not win any prize money at the rodeo. Ah lost.

The Crowd: (gasps)

Apple Bloom: Why, Applejack! That's just terrible! What happened?

Applejack: Ah'll tell ya later, sugarcube.

Apple Bloom: Okay.

Applejack: (glares back at the Mayor) But let me tell ya'll somethin', Mayor Mare, if that IS you're real name! Even if ah DID win any prize money, which ah DIDN'T, do you REALLY think ah'm stupid?

Mayor Mare: (knows where this is going) Uh-oh.

Applejack: Do ya'll REALLY believe that ah'd be stupid enough to give you prize money...or any money in general for that matter so ya'll can keep it for yourself instead of using it to fix the Town Hall roof considering you're nothin' but a no good money obsessed swindler and a liar?!

Granny Smith: A swindler?

Apple Bloom: A liar?

The Crowd: (gasps at Mayor Mare and remembering the sendoff she gave Applejack making them realise she's right)

Vinyl Scratch: Ooh! Shots fired, bro! Our mayor just got ROASTED!

Octavia: Not now, Vinyl.

Mayor Mare: (begins getting nervous) Um, don't be ridiculous, Applejack. A swindler and a liar? Me? (Nervous laugh) Pay no attention to her, people...I mean ponies! I-I'm sure she's just a little (tries to think of a good lie) uhhhhh...angry that she lost the rodeo. Yeah. That's it. N-n-no reason to take her anger out on m-m-me? Right? (Nervously backs herself into a corner and gulps) I'm dead, aren't I?

Granny Smith: Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eeyup?

Granny Smith: Hand me the frying pan!

Big Mac: (gives Granny Smith the frying pan) Frying pan!

Granny Smith: Thank you.

Mayor Mare: Mommy?

Derpy: (not wanting to watch the brutal fight) Uh, Doctor? What's say we all go into town and fix that roof now? I don't wanna see this.

Dr. Hooves: Good thinking, Derpy. Um, Disco...I mean, ''Tigger''?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Right. Hey, everypony! Is that my buddy Pooh Bear over there?

The Crowd: (also not wanting to watch the fight between Granny Smith and Mayor Mare) WHERE?!

*With a snap of his ''Tigger paws'', Dis...''Tigger'' teleports all who were onboard the train away from the train station and in front of the still broken town hall.*

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Well, here we are. Outside Town Hall.

Dr. Hooves: (looks at the broken roof) Great whickering stallions!

Timon: Okay, Doc. Will you EVER stop saying that? It's starting to get a little annoying.

Dr. Hooves: Oh. Sorry about that. It's just my favorite catchphrase. Catchphrases are cool.

Pumbaa: Hey. Kinda like our catchphrase, Timon. That's cool too.

Dr. Hooves: Um...so, what exactly happened to this roof anyway? How did it get so many holes in it?

Pumbaa: Yeah, I'm getting a little curious myself since we weren't here when it happened. Sunrise, do you know anything about how this roof got broken?

Sunrise Blossom: I don't think I can remember as it happened two weeks ago. Although, I do remember all of Ponyville singing and dancing the...''Bear Cha-Cha-Cha'', was it?

Timon, Pumbaa, Dr. Hooves and ''Tigger'': The what?

Sunrise Blossom: It's a song from that show ''Bear In The Big Blue House''. In fact, Derpy said she was spending most of her time watching that show while you were busy chasing down Missy because she stole some...''comic egg'', was it? And you're being awfully quiet, Derpy. Is anything the matter?

Derpy: (sigh) Alright. I admit it. I accidentally caused the Town Hall roof to break by jumping up and down on a lightning cloud because I had the Bear Cha-Cha-Cha stuck in my head ever since watching the show out of pure boredom.

Timon: (facepalms) I might have known.

Derpy: I'm sorry.

Dr. Hooves: There, there, Derpy. As you said, it was an accident. You couldn't help it. Here. Let me see if I can cheer you up by fixing it with my sonic screwdriver.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Can't I just fix it with my chaos magic instead? It would save a lot of time.

Dr. Hooves: No thanks, Discord. I want to be the one to do this to REALLY impress Derpy. (Gets out a few tools) Just need to make a quick few adjustments here and there to this thing. After all, it's not everyday I use a sonic screwdriver for things such as mending roofs and...

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Done.

Dr. Hooves: Wha-HUH?!

*Yep. As you may have probably guessed, Disc...''Tigger'' had just simply snapped his ''Tigger paws'' and lo and behold! The Town Hall looks as good as new.*

Derpy: (gasps in delight) Wow, Discord! You did it! You actually did it! You fixed the Town Hall roof!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): See? Told ya my magic would save the doc all the trouble, didn't I?

Sunrise Blossom: (also impressed) Oh, I'll say. It looks just as how it looked before.

Pumbaa: Yeah. You can't even tell it was even broken in the first place. Right, Timon?

Timon: Meh. Not bad, I suppose.

Dr. Hooves: Aw, man! Stupid sonic screwdriver!

Sunrise Blossom: Right then. This adventure has finally come to an end. Time to take you three back to the jungle.

Pumbaa: Yay!

Timon: And it's about time too!

Apple Bloom: (papers alongside Sunrise) Um, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh. Hello, Apple Bloom. What's up?

Apple Bloom: Well, ahem! It's just that...well, ya see, quite a few of us ponies who were at the train station were just wondering...um...if ya'll are here with Derpy, the Doctor, Timon, Pumbaa and Tigger, then...um...where's your sister and the others?

Sunrise Blossom: (eyes shrink as she realises that everyone else is still back at Dodge Junction) Uh oh.

Timon: (sarcastically) Oh dear. What a shame. Sorry to leave you like this, Sunny. But we're not having any part in this. We've had quite enough adventures today. Back to the jungle!

Pumbaa: But Timon...

Timon: No ''but''s, Pumbaa. I am not going all the way back to that desert just to bring Twilight and her friends back. Step on, Disco...I mean ''Tigger''!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): On it! Uh, TTFN! (Snaps his ''Tigger paws'' and they all disappear back to the jungle in a flash of light)

Apple Bloom: (utterly confused) Um, quick question. How did Tigger learn to teleport like that when he never did it before?

Sunrise Blossom: Ugh! (Faints)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile back you know where already...

(Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are on a rail cart and are taking turns to make it move down the train tracks to return to Ponyville.)

Rarity: (who is taking her turn with Pinkie Pie) Remind me again why we just don't wait for the next train?

Rainbow Dash: Because _some pony_ wasted all of our bits on ice cream.

Pinkie Pie: And that ice cream was _yummy!_

Rarity: (scoffs) Well, I seem to recall that _you_ ate some of that ice cream, Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle: Guys, please don't argue and let's just focus on getting back to Ponyville and find out why Applejack didn't come back home after the rodeo.

Fluttershy: Shame that we couldn't work at the ranch, even if Boss Beaver wasn't very nice.

Twilight Sparkle: I know, but apparently Dr. Hooves ruined the machinery needed for sorting the cherries, and until those are repairs, no cherries are going to be sorted any time soon.

Rarity: (wipes sweat off her forehead and her mane is soak with sweat) Is it time…for some pony…else to take over?

Rainbow Dash: Alright, Twilight, you and I are up.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok, time to switch.

(Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash takes over on moving the rail cart, and it takes several days to get back to Ponyville…but _that's_ another story.)

* * *

A/N: Ok, I say that this story is done and I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
